Home For The Holidays
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a little...ok, not so little Christmas story that Ichbin and I wrote. It takes place after 'A Hanukkah Story'. N/CC...as always. Let us know what you think - D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…

A/N: Well gang…the holidays have come and gone…but here's my and Ichbin's little Christmas/Hanukkah story. It's a different take on what happens after Max, Grace and CC got stuck in the snow. We did this a little differently than our usual stories…I'd do a section and then toss it to her, then she'd write some and toss it back. Let us know what you think - D

**Home for the Holidays**

**Chapter 1**

They were all gathered in the den on their second 'first' night of Hanukkah, listening to Sammy croon out "Home for the Holidays". Every so often, her gaze would cross his and they would smile shyly. This last time though, he did that cute little shoulder shake he does when he's particularly proud about a zinger, nudging her lightly, and she felt herself shiver.

Sammy finished the song and the family clapped lightly, enjoying each other's company and the safe return of Max, Grace and yes, even CC. As the applause died down CC turns to him, "That is one of my favorite holiday songs." In an uncharacteristic maneuver, mostly to reassure herself of his presence and her inability to resist his nearness placed her hand on Niles stomach. _He's really here._

Niles felt the warmth of her hand on his middle and a breath caught in his throat. _What the hell? _"Babcock, are you copping a feel?"

"Yeah, right, you've been into the Christmas cookies, haven't you?" CC winked seductively and released her sultry laugh.

Niles couldn't help but join in her laughter as their eyes met. _Thank God she's come back to me. _

With one last glance CC said, "Excuse me everyone, I have presents. I mean, we can wait until Christmas, if you'd rather…"

Grace looked up at her father. "Is it ok, Daddy?"

"Of course, Grace." The children rushed to join CC at the tree. "CC, you really shouldn't have." Maxwell took a seat and Fran took her place on his lap.

CC handed the children their gifts and they tore into them immediately. CC moved back into the den. "I have gifts for everyone. Should I bring them in here?"

"Everyone?" Fran asked incredulously.

"Yes, Nanny…Fran, everyone." CC smiled genuinely.

Fran leapt up and eagerly moved to the tree. "I'll help ya." Fran and CC retrieved the adults' gifts from the foyer and returned to the den. "Here Honey," Fran handed Max the small box and returned to his lap with her own gift in hand.

After CC handed out the remainder of the gifts, she was surprised when Grace hugged her. "Thank you for the Freud Anthology, I've wanted this since I was little."

"Yeah, I really love this sweater, Miss Babcock." Maggie offered genuinely.

CC smiled softly. "Well, girls, you're both welcome." CC turned to find Brighton still staring at the gift certificate in his hand. "Well, Brighton?" Everyone looked at her slightly shocked that she knew his name.

"Is this for real?" He asked her, not taking his eyes from his gift.

CC grinned. "It's absolutely for real. Annabeth will meet you for dinner at 7 pm tomorrow night at the Russian Tea Room. The reservation is under your name."

"Sweet." Brighton pumped his fist. "I have to call the guys." He took off up the stairs.

"Uhm…CC," Max started. "Annabeth at the Russian Tea Room?"

"Oh, please, Maxwell, the girl is fifteen years old. Her parents will be there as well as at separate table." CC shook her head at her very British business partner.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Later that night, Fran found herself in need of a baby calming late night snack. When she stepped off the last stair, she saw Niles sitting at the table with her Ben and Jerry's. "Ya betta have a good reason for stealin' a pregnant woman's ice cream, Niles."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Sheffield. I wasn't thinking." Niles slid the pint to where she waited, spoon in hand.

After plunging her spoon into the sweet confection, she caught the pensive look on her friend's face. "Niles…what's got your knickers in a knot?"

"Oh…uhm…nothing, Mrs. Sheffield." Niles stood to avoid her interrogation. "I'm just glad that everyone got home safely."

Under normal circumstances, Fran wouldn't have let that go, but tonight with ice cream in her mouth and understanding the seriousness of the situation, she let it slide for now. "So, with all the commotion with Jocelyn having to catch that last minute flight and Ma tryin' to get Sammy and Yetta into the car, I neva saw what Miss Babcock gotcha for Christmas?"

A small smile crept across his face. "Oh, it was a gold tie tack."

"Somethin' cheesy?" Fran grimaced.

"No, actually," Niles smiled at the thought. "But entirely Babcock." Niles turned toward the stairs, "Good night, Mrs. Sheffield." And he was gone before Fran had the chance to inquire further.

"Well, that was less than informative." Fran dropped another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Niles sat back against his headboard admiring the 14 carat gold feather duster tie clip, and the memory of how she'd given it to him played across his mind.

_Niles stood at the bar staring down at the small box in his hand. Why on earth did she get me a gift? We don't exchange anything but insults. "I wonder if something's going to jump out and bite me." Niles grumbled under his breath._

_CC shook her head at him. "Don't be afraid, Butler Boy, it's not that big a box."_

"_Well, alright, I suppose it's safe. You wouldn't kill me in front of witnesses." Niles sighed and carefully removed the wrapping, still not sure he fully trusted her. "So far, so good." He lifted the cover off the box and was surprised at its contents. He raised a questioning eyebrow and looked at her._

"_Do you like it?" CC asked easily._

_Niles smirked, "Well, it's much smaller than my other duster, but I suppose it'll do."_

_CC actually felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks at the very private implication of his words. "Oh, Niles," she playfully smacks him on the arm. Holding his gaze a moment longer she added tentatively, "You do like it, don't you?"_

_Hearing the doubt in her voice he smiled warmly. "It's lovely, thank you."_

_Their eyes remained locked until both, preparing to speak, were interrupted when Fran pulled CC aside to gush about her gift. "Oh, Miss Babcock…a vip shopping spree at Loehmann's! I love it!"_

"What were you going to say, Babcock?" Niles questioned, wishing Fran hadn't interrupted. He sighed heavily and looked down at the tie tack again. "I wonder what it means."

**XOXOXOXOX**

The previous night…

CC watched as Max and Grace ran into the waiting arms of Fran. _That's what love is, needing to feel that another person misses you, that another person would care if you were gone. _CC didn't want to interrupt so she slowly made her way around to the back door.

CC entered the kitchen and Niles turned toward her from where he stood at the fridge. Their eyes locked, and they just stood in that moment and took each other in. Niles swallowed the lump in his throat and thought, _Thank Heaven she's really alright._

CC sighed with relief. _I wonder if he'd miss me? _ They stood, relieved at the sight of each other, each took a single step, but said nothing.

"Niles!" Sylvia blew into the kitchen ruining their moment. "Their back!" She turned and left the kitchen without realizing what she'd interrupted.

Niles smiled softly and waved his arm toward the door. "Shall we?"

CC crossed to the door. "Just follow me, Butler Boy." She returned his smile.

"Anywhere you lead, CaCa." Niles answered and followed her into the Den.

**XOXOXOXOX **

The next morning, CC strolled into the dining room and grabbed a piece of toast from the rack on the serving table. "Thanks for asking me to stay last night, Maxwell, but I've got to run. I've got a lot of errands to take care of today." CC started into the kitchen.

"CC…" Max stopped her. "You're joining us for Hanukkah tonight, aren't you?"

CC turned and smiled at him. "Of course, Maxwell, I wouldn't miss it."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Niles asked as CC entered the kitchen. "Are you late for your Coven Christmas party?"

"Now, Hazel, you know we hold that on the winter solstice." CC smirked and left through the back door.

Niles smiled as she left until he realized she didn't toss off a retort to his insult. "Hmmm…that was different."

CC blew into her penthouse like a woman on a mission. "A quick shower and I hit the streets." She laughed as she thought about what Niles might have said to that. "No time to day dream, I have to go shopping."

**XOXOXOXOX **

CC walked out of Loehmann's with the VIP pass in her hand. _Fran will love this!_ CC put the envelope in her purse and headed over to the men's section. "Ok, only Max left and the whole family will be done," CC said to no one in particular, "Well, except for Niles" she sighed.

CC's little adventure in snow had given her some time to think. She decided last night that she was not going to let this Christmas go by without at least trying to show those around her how much she did appreciate them in her life. How she was going to do that had kept her up most of the evening, especially when her thoughts would only seem to focus to one person in particular.

Still now, as she had the clerk ring up an absolutely perfect and completely dull Wednesday tie for Maxwell, she still had no clue what the perfect present for Niles would be. "What does he really need? What does he want? Why can't I think of something?" CC said softly to herself as she walked through the store.

"What's that Ma'am?" A saleswoman inquired.

Realizing someone was speaking to her, CC quickly replied "Oh. Nothing really…still have one more present to get, I have no idea, and I'm running out of time."

Smiling, the woman offered, "I've always found the best presents are those that come from the heart."

CC looked at her, a spark of an idea forming at the back of her head. "You know, you're absolutely right." Thanking the woman, CC turned and walked out of the store, "Ok, so now, how do I that?" She stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait, I still need something for tonight." A grin crossed her face and she turned back into the store. "And I know just what to get."

**XOXOXOXOX **

Her words moved across his mind like a movie on repeating loop, _"You do like it, don't you?" _ Niles shot up from where he had fallen asleep. Looking down at the tie tack still in his hand he says, "Why does she care?" His eyes grow large as he realizes… "She cares!" Before he could react to this new discovery, his alarm sounded the beginning of another day. "Ugh…duty calls."

Niles made his way down to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for the family, when much to his surprise Max strolled in. "Niles, forget about breakfast! I'm taking the family on a long trip to celebrate life."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Sir." Niles turned very excited about the prospect of a trip.

Max handed him an envelope. "And you, Old man, have the rest of the month to yourself."

"I'm not sure I understand, Sir." Niles frowned now hoping Max wasn't suggesting what it sounded like he was suggesting.

Max started toward the back stairs. "You don't want to spend the rest of the holiday with us, Niles. Go visit your parents."

"My parents are taking a cruise to Greece." Niles offered quietly.

Max nodded that he remembered. "Oh right, well, you can do whatever you'd like. You'll have the mansion to yourself, no family to take care of. Have a wonderful vacation, Niles." Max clapped him on the back and headed up the stairs.

"Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir." Niles sighed and put the still unopened envelope into his pocket. He put the carton of eggs back in the fridge and took the skillet off the stove top. He grabbed an apple and headed out into the living room.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" the whole family shouted as he came through the door. Niles was so shocked he almost choked on the bit of apple he had bitten off.

"What's all this?" Niles inquired when he finally was able to breathe properly again.

Fran rushed to his side and grabbed his arm, "You didn't think that I'd agree to not bring you along without being able to give you your gift first, did ya?"

"Yeah Niles, I wanted to see you open the present I got you too," Grace added, wrapping her arm around the other side.

The next few moments were full of unwrapping, shared smiles and a lot of hugs. Niles was quite moved by the thoughtful gifts his family had given him. Yes, they were his family now, thanks to Fran. Sure, he had always been an important part of the household, but now, seeing how they looked at him, he knew they loved him as more than the butler. A slight frown crossed his features at the mere thought of the word, creating another more depressing one to take its place. _Yeah, the family that is going to spend the holidays without you._

Niles made a concerted effort to shake the mood that was threatening to fall, and joined in the bustle of getting the bags out to the car. Max, in his desire to give Niles a holiday break, had called a rental limo, so Niles wasn't even needed to take them to the airport. As he waved them off from the front door, Niles had never felt so lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…

A/N: Well gang…the holidays have come and gone…but here's my and Ichbin's little Christmas/Hanukkah story. It's a different take on what happens after Max, Grace and CC got stuck in the snow. We did this a little differently than our usual stories…I'd do a section and then toss it to her, then she'd write some and toss it back. Let us know what you think - D

**Home for the Holidays**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm coming!" CC yelled at the person pounding on the door to her penthouse. "Someone better be dead for you to get me out of bed this early!" She opened the door and the entire Sheffield poured into her home.

"Merry Christmas!" They chimed together.

"What are you all doing here?" CC closed the door astonished at the sight before her. "I would've been at the house in an hour."

"Daddy's taking us on a trip to celebrate our safe return home." Grace volunteered and handed CC an envelope. "This is from us kids."

CC opened the envelope still a little dazed. "Wow! Two tickets to 'The Lion King!' I can't wait." CC smiled genuinely at the children. "Thanks kids, really."

"Here, Miss Babcock, this is from me and Max." Fran handed her another envelope.

"Thanks, Nanny…uh…Fran." CC winked at her. "Ooohhh, a day at the spa…how did you know this is the place where I like to go?"

"Oh, they called a few months ago to confirm an appointment. Ya got the works…take the whole day." Fran hugged her warmly.

"This is really wonderful, but I still don't understand." CC frowned at them.

Max draped his arm around Fran. "We're on our way to the airport, and we just couldn't leave without giving you your gifts and saying good bye."

"Oh. Is…uh…Niles waiting in the limo?" CC asked as casually as she could muster.

Seeing the look on her face, Fran immediately went into partial yenta mode and said, "No, of course not. You know he could never resist being this close to you and not come all the way up to insult, uh greet you properly." She winked at CC, and was about to tell her about Niles' not coming with them, when Max spoke.

Max smiled very proudly. "I gave Niles the rest of the month off. Who knows what he'll do with all that time on his hands." Max leaned in and kissed CC's cheek. "Merry Christmas, CC. Have a marvelous holiday." Everyone followed suite and hugged CC, who surprisingly hugged each one back and bid them farewell as they moved up the hall. As the elevator door closed on the Sheffield clan, CC closed the door behind her and sighed. "I wonder what Niles' will do with all that time on his hands too."

**XOXOXOXOX**

A little over an hour later, CC walked into the mansion. She had thought to come by and drop off the last of the Boston files, and check the machine for anything that needed to be cleared up before Christmas. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Babcock. _She smiled at her own sarcasm and put her coat in the closet.

She had used her key, knowing that Niles was now officially off duty, she didn't want to call on him in his butler capacity. CC hoped he was there though, she really wanted to see him. She couldn't think of a good excuse to go look for him, so she headed to the office to give herself time to come up with one.

Niles sat at the kitchen table wondering what he was suppose to do with his almost three weeks off. "I guess I could take in a show or maybe go down to the cabin in the Pocono's." Then he heard the front door. "I wonder what she's doing here?" Niles stood and slowly made his way into the office where he found CC sitting at Max's desk pondering over some papers. "Good morning, Miss Babcock, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Niles," CC answered quite non-chalantly. I came to get some files. Max and Fran stopped off to tell me about their trip, and that I had the rest of the month off." She added the last bit with forced enthusiasm.

"Well, why are you here if you're on vacation?"

"The whole world doesn't stop just because Maxwell decides to spend some family time you know? I had to finish up the files from our crazy trip to Boston and I thought I would check on the machine to see if we had any urgent matters to attend to." She didn't want to get defensive, but he had come before she had had a better, less work oriented reason planned out.

"Now, Miss Babcock, would Mr. Sheffield really have left with urgent matters to attend to?" Niles stood before her and just watched her not really looking at the files. "No big vacation plans?"

"Since I only just found out a little over an hour ago that I was even on vacation, it would be pretty incredible if I already had plans now wouldn't it?" She couldn't get the edge out of her voice; her old habits in relating to him were hard to break. CC didn't want to get into the same old routine with him, so she paused a minute and then asked him "What about you, Butler Boy, what are you going to do with all that time to yourself?"

Niles paused for a moment unsure of how to proceed. "Well, I was giving some thought to heading down to the cabin in the Pocono's, but it's no fun alone." _Did I just suggest what I just suggested?_

"Oh, the Pocono's, I love that region this time of year." _Did I just suggest what I think I suggested?_

Niles let the thoughts race in his mind. _Is she saying what I think she's saying? Do I want her to be saying it? What if I'm wrong_? Niles didn't wait for an answer. "We could go together…if you'd like." _Here we go…_ He stood by and waited, certain he'd be ridiculed.

CC couldn't have been more shocked. _He's actually invited me to go with him._ She was looking for an excuse to spend more time with him, to explore and hopefully share the feelings that she discovered during her little adventure, and here he was presenting her the opportunity on a silver platter. _Silver platter, that's funny._ CC chuckled.

"I'm sorry…" Niles frowned taking the chuckle in the completely wrong way. "I didn't mean to…I…just thought…" Niles turned away more embarrassed than he can ever recall being in her presence. "It was just an idea."

CC jumped up, moved around the desk and came up to him, putting a hand on his arm, "Wait Niles, I wasn't laughing at the idea…I think it's a great idea."

Niles turned to face her again. "Really? You want to go to the Pocono's…with me?" Niles was still not sure there wasn't a punch line headed his way, but the look in her eyes, those pale, silver blue eyes, gave him reason to hope.

_Moment of truth, Babcock. _"Well…yes, really." She smiled at him. "I still have a few things to get done though, when were you planning on heading there?"

Niles smiled genuinely. "I hadn't planned on going, remember, not much fun alone. So we can go whenever you're ready. It's a fairly straight shot on I-80, and shouldn't take more than a couple of hours. We could take the jag, although I think we may want to rent something that can better handle the snow."

"You're right about that. I've had enough getting stuck in snow for this lifetime." _Though trapped alone with you, I might just reconsider._

"Very good." Niles started. "I'll call and have a jeep delivered by the rental company, and then I'll get packed while you finish up in here." Niles stopped his train of thought for a moment. "Uhm…Miss Babcock…how long will we be staying in the Pocono's?" He watched for any sign of reaction that meant she'd changed her mind.

"Do we have to decide that now?" she inquired and then answered herself. "Oh right, the rental company…Well, you know, put it on Maxwell's account and rent it until return." They shared a smile. "But Niles, I won't be ready to leave until, well, for at least two days. Fran and Max gave me a present that I would really like to use before we go and the kids gave me these tickets…"

"Oh," Niles answered a bit disappointed. "That's fine. I suppose I can find something to do in the mean time." Niles half smiled.

CC looked at him with a strange look. _He can be so dense sometimes._ "Niles, did you hear me say tickets, as in more than one?"

"Yes…" Niles offered his boyish grin. "But it isn't gentlemanly to assume you were offering it to me."

CC couldn't help but laugh at that. "Of course. And you are a gentleman aren't you?" She asked rhetorically, "Niles, would you accompany me to the Lion King? The tickets are for…" she looked in her purse to find the date the kids had chosen for her, "…tomorrow night!"

"It would be my greatest pleasure to accompany you to the theatre Miss Babcock." Niles beamed at her, his eyes practically glowing. "Shall we have dinner first? My treat?"

The 'old CC' would have retorted --Your treat? I'm not in the mood for hot dogs Hazel--, but this CC could see the gleam in his eye and was more than happy that she had put it there. "That sounds lovely, Niles." She thought a minute and then said, "I'm going be at the spa all day tomorrow, so do you want to pick me up there? I could come here or go back to the apartment, but I think we might be cutting it close for the opening of the play."

"The spa…why on earth would you waste the day at a spa?" Niles smiled broadly to let her know it was meant as a compliment.

"You know Niles, you may be right. Maybe I should save it until we get back from the Pocono's…after all that time with you, I'll definitely need one of those four hand massages to relieve the stress that will have accumulated in my body," she winked.

Niles locked eyes with her and he seemed to take on a completely different demeanor. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Babs, I have ways of relieving stress, no spa ever thought of."

CC swallowed hard at the very obvious implication. Little butterflies flittered around in her belly and she was sure he could see the blush creep to her face.

Niles was intrigued by her silence and even more so by the pink that spread across her face. "I mean…there's quite a bit of work to do when staying at the cabin." Niles waited to see how far CC would be willing to take this new little game they were playing, all the while praying it wasn't really a game.

CC saw him ease off, and was slightly disappointed. _Hey, he doesn't really know that you've changed the rules_. CC steeled herself. _I'll just have to show him what the new rules are._ Leaning into him just bit, she brought a hand up to his lapel, "Work? I thought we were going on vacation?" She asked as innocently as she could, and then let her tongue dart out to moisten her lips.

"Uhm…well, then…a vacation it will be." Niles could feel his heart pounding in his chest and worried that CC could as well. "So, what will we do with all our time there?"

CC could feel his heartbeat beneath her hand as she let it slide slowly along his jacket. Letting her eyes drift across his face, there was no mistaking what she meant when she said, "I'm sure we'll think of something, Butler Boy."

Niles decided to see just how brazen she'd allow him to get. He dropped his hands to her hips and pulled her a little closer. He leaned in dangerously close to her ear and growled softly. "I've already thought of quite a few somethings." Then, he brushed her cheek with his lips and stepped back. "So, shall we have lunch now?" Niles turned, left her in the office, and made his way to the kitchen. His evil smirk graced his face as he waited to see what her next move would be.

CC watched him leave, reaching behind her to Maxwell's desk for support. _He didn't even kiss me and I'm weak in the knees_. When she felt steady enough to walk, she went back around the desk and tidied up the files. _If that was any indication, I'm definitely not going to be doing any work until the New Year._ She called the spa to book her treatments for tomorrow, and then, smiling broadly, she headed out to see what they were having for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…

A/N: Well gang…the holidays have come and gone…but here's my and Ichbin's little Christmas/Hanukkah story. It's a different take on what happens after Max, Grace and CC got stuck in the snow. We did this a little differently than our usual stories…I'd do a section and then toss it to her, then she'd write some and toss it back. Let us know what you think - D

**Home for the Holidays**

**Chapter 3**

Niles was whistling to himself as he stood at the stove making their lunch. He knew CC adored grilled cheese and creamy tomato soup. _I don't know what she's up to this new CC Babcock…but I'm definitely looking forward to finding out._ He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when she who occupied them strolled into the kitchen.

CC was surprised that she had entered the kitchen without him knowing. Immediately taking advantage of the situation, she unabashedly looked him over. _I really love his rear view, and not just the obvious tight buns. His back is strong and his shoulders are broad, oh my…_ CC fanned herself a bit, leaned her right elbow on the kitchen counter, and sighed, "So handsome."

Niles was suddenly pulled from his original thoughts by what he knew to be her voice. But it was what she said that sent him in another direction. _Did she just say I was handsome? God, I can practically feel her eyes on me._ Niles fought against the shiver that wanted to rattle him. He turned slowly. "I didn't know you were there." He fibbed, and reveled at the sight of her watching him. "I'm making grilled cheese sandwiches and creamy tomato soup. I hope that's alright." Niles smiled.

CC moved decidedly toward him, "I love that." When she was right next to him, she inhaled deeply, "Mmmm. Delicious." Looking directly into his eyes she grinned and added, "The food smells pretty good too."

Niles raised an eyebrow. "Why Miss Babcock, I do believe you're flirting with me."

"Well, that's what I was aiming for…but I guess I'm losing my touch." She let her hands lightly caress his chest, toying with his tie.

"Oh no, you've quite hit the mark. I'm just a little thrown. You have to admit, it's a different tactic, for you." Niles wanted to understand the why…without having to ask. "I don't mind…" He needed to make her understand. "I don't want you to think it's…unwelcomed." Niles leaned into her a bit and whispered, "In fact, I rather like it."

CC was overjoyed, he was welcoming her new … tactic? She frowned at that word, "Tactic?" He raised an eyebrow and nodded, "You think this is a tactic?" she asked, trying desperately not to sound defensive or fall into her usual fighting tone with him. "I mean, it's not a tactic…I'm not playing with you Niles." She turned a bit away from him, fearing she already said too much, too soon.

"But you are, Babs…" Niles turned her to face him and kept his arms around her waist. "But, I already told you, I rather like it." He brushed her lips softly with his. "Now, should we eat lunch…or let it get cold?"

The light touch of his lips to hers sent her reeling, so it took a lot of will power to push herself out of his embrace. "No Niles, I'm not playing." _Easy CC, he doesn't know that you've had an epiphany, hell, you don't even…No, I do know!_ The battle inside her own head was fierce, and she wondered in and amidst it all if her face revealed her inner turmoil. She saw confusion cross his face, and something that looked like compassion, and it just wasn't how she had imagined. _I wanted it to be perfect, and now I've screwed it up….Just like you do everything Babcock_. "I didn't mean to make you think it was just a game, and I didn't mean for lunch to turn out this way. I'm sorry. I'm…" her voice dropped, she frankly had no idea how to fix the mess she had created.

"Hey," Niles dipped his head to meet her eyes. "No apologies. I love our little games. And if this is more than a game I couldn't be happier. I've felt more from you in the last hour than I have in fifteen years. Don't take it away from me now."

Relief seeped from every pore in her body at his words. _He couldn't be happier! Maybe I haven't screwed this up too badly after all_. Without really thinking about it, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and laid her head on his shoulder, "I thought I had blown it," she exhaled into his chest.

"Not a chance, Babcock." Niles hugged her tightly. "Now, how about that lunch?"

Niles and CC sat down to lunch and had a very pleasant conversation. They discussed some ideas about what they would visit around the Poconos and where they would go to dinner the next day before the play. They were both quite surprised when over two hours had passed and they were still sitting in the kitchen.

"I think I'll head home," CC said as she brought her plate to the sink. "Want some help with the dishes before I go?"

Niles grabbed his heart and pretended to have trouble breathing at the shock of her words. She lightly slapped his arms, "Stop it." Looking at him seriously she added, "I really don't like it when you joke about that. I think after Sara's death, the day you had your heart attack was the worst of my life." CC confessed, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

She had barely said that words before he rushed to her side. Hugging her fiercely, Niles felt helpless as he saw the tears change to sobs and the emotion that had yet to be dealt with come pouring out.

"There, there, I'm here, I'm alright," he soothed.

"I don't know what I would have done," she whined softly. "I was so worried, so sad…and I didn't even know then…"

Niles pulled back just a bit to meet her eyes. "Didn't know what?" Niles frowned and brushed a stray tear away with his thumb.

CC couldn't meet his gaze. "How I…" she sighed and turned away slightly without pulling away from his arms. "…felt about you."

Niles smiled softly and pulled her back tightly into his chest and locked his arms around her waist. "CC…" he started softly in her ear. "How do you feel about me?" CC leaned her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. _My God his smell is so amazing… "_Tell me, please?" Niles whispered.

"I love you, Niles…" the words drifted softly from her lips and were greeted by an equally soft gasp from Niles. Before he had a chance to respond, CC's tears started again. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…I wanted it to be…perfect."

"Hey…" Niles turned her toward him, "you just told me that you love me. What could be more perfect?"

CC looked into his eyes and let his words sink in. _What could be more perfect_? "I had this idea while I was Christmas shopping yesterday about how to tell you, and it was much more involved than a break down over soup and a sandwich." She watched his eyes twinkle at her frustration and saw the slight curl of his lips, "Actually, now that I think about it, I can still do what I had planned, but go backwards…yeah, that's what I'll do."

"What are you talking about, CC?" Niles was completely confused. _Backwards_?

"Never mind, I promise you'll find out soon enough." She smiled at him as he quirked an eyebrow and then shrugged; agreeing to wait until she decided to share whatever it was with him. "Now, in answer to your question about how it could be more perfect, well," she hesitated, averting her gaze.

"What is it CC?" Niles encouraged softly, brushing his thumbs along her sides.

Shivering at the touch, CC's gaze locked with his and with all the courage she could muster she replied, "Well, it would be more perfect if you said you love me too."

"Love you, too?" Niles smiled at her. "Dear God, CC, I've loved you for longer than I can remember. Just knowing you feel the same is the best Christmas present I've ever received." Niles kissed her softly. "Now what's all this about some plan and going backwards?"

CC completely ignored his question, smiled broadly and repeated, "You love me?"

"CC, I was taken with you the minute you landed in the foyer of the mansion and cast your first spell. I thought it was obvious." Niles smiled at the innocence on her face.

"Obvious? Obvious how? By the pranks you pulled or the insults you threw?" CC tossed out with a smile and none of the venom that would have normally come with such a statement. _Niles loves me!_

Niles frowned knowing that his insults did border on hurtful. "CC, I learned very early on that you wouldn't consider me suitable companion material, so I needed to do something to hold your attention. I hoped that every time I served up an insult or prank that you would return my volley. You did. It wasn't how I'd hoped to keep you close, but it was all I could expect."

"Wow, that's quite a confession. So what makes you so sure that you'll hold my attention now?" CC asked honestly, "I mean, what do you think has changed that makes it not only possible for us to have this conversation but also that we're actually considering a relationship? How is it that you would now be 'suitable companion material'?" CC backed out of his embrace a bit and started pacing. "What I mean is, I've just told you that I love you, and you've admitted you feel the same about me. Ok…now what? What's the reality of this mean for us?"

Niles stepped into her path and cupped her face. He looked at her worried face softly and kissed her with all the warmth and gentleness he could muster. "CC…I can't promise you it will be easy. I can't promise you it will always be playtime and pranks. What I can promise you is that I will love you with my whole heart. And that I will strive everyday to show you, as well as tell you, how much you mean to me. What I can promise, is that I need you more than the air I breathe and I will never stop loving you."

"Your reality sounds pretty good from where I'm standing," CC wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her mouth.

Niles returned her kiss and then pulled slightly back. "Yes, well, I've been dreaming of that very reality for quite some time. But that doesn't clarify what it all means to you…and this plan you keep avoiding."

"Ok." CC smiled simply. "The plan is not something that I'm going to share with you now. There are still a few details that I need to work out before I can let you in on it. As for what this," she pointed her finger back and forth between them, "means to me, I can't really answer that now either." She sighed and started again. "I can't tell you that I've been in love with you for as long as you say you have been with me. Well, actually, maybe I have, however I've only just realized it." She ran a hand through her hair, visibly flustered.

"Niles, when I was in that car in the snow, I was actually surprised that I missed you; that I could only think of moments that we had shared together, little barbs that you had zinged at me through the years. When I thought that we might not make it back, I could only think that you would say how fitting it was that the Ice Queen would freeze to death." She smiled sharing that tidbit with him. "Then, we did come back, and when I actually saw you as I came into the kitchen, all I wanted was to run to you, feel your arms around me. I know I would have done just that if Sylvia hadn't interrupted us."

"Now that I know that you feel the same, my heart is soaring. I have no idea what the everyday will be like for us, but I can't even imagine not trying to figure it out. I want a chance to live that. I want to be able to hold you, kiss you, put you down with some great insult so I can bring you back up with a wink or a smile. I want…" CC looked at him now with a twinkle in her eyes, "I want what we already have, Butler Boy."

Niles looked at her with love in his eyes. "Then you have it, Love. You have it." Niles pulled her into his chest and kissed her, tentatively at first but with a fierce intensity. "Now, what's next on our agenda?"

CC pushed him back so he was leaning against the kitchen counter, and pressed herself completely against him. She brought her hands up and clasped them behind his neck. "This." She said simply, kissing him with abandon.

Niles reveled in the feel of her against him. "CC…we mustn't. Not here. Not like this."

CC sighed heavily and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, Niles, but I'm not really good with the slow and steady wins the race, stuff.

"Believe him," Niles emphasized squeezing her tightly against him, "I understand. There's nothing more that I want to do than sweep you up in my arms and take you to my room," punctuating his statement with a searing kiss. "I think though, that we might want to wait a bit, before adding mind numbing sex to the equation."

"Mind numbing?" CC repeated quizzically.

"Trust me, CC," he growled softly, nipping at her neck, "you won't remember your own name."

CC nearly swooned in his arms and then steeled herself, "Ok, Butler Boy, you've piqued my curiosity." She laughed heartily. "How about we get organized for our trip? I'm going to go home and pack and try and get some sleep. However, with the offer you just made drifting through my thoughts, that might be much easier said than done." She gave him a quick and passionate kiss and headed out through the back door.

"For us both, my love, for us both," Niles said as he watched her leave and started formulating plans. He moved immediately to the small collection of phone numbers he kept at the ready and as the mischievous grin crossed his face, he dialed the first number on the list.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…

A/N: Well gang…the holidays have come and gone…but here's my and Ichbin's little Christmas/Hanukkah story. It's a different take on what happens after Max, Grace and CC got stuck in the snow. We did this a little differently than our usual stories…I'd do a section and then toss it to her, then she'd write some and toss it back. Let us know what you think - D

**Home for the Holidays**

**Chapter 4**

"According to the directions I printed, we need to take a left just up ahead." CC said as she folded down the map and watched Niles make a right turn. "Uhm, I said … left?"

"I got that CC, only the gas station is on the right, and we really need some." Niles chuckled.

"What's the matter, Butler Boy? Are you afraid of what might happen if we ran out of gas?" CC dropped in her most sultry voice. "It could be interesting in this jeep you rented, don't you think?"

"As I've already said, CC. It will be mind numbing, no matter where it happens, but I'd really like to reach the cabin before it gets too dark." Niles winked and pulled into the pumps.

CC just looked at him exit the jeep and sighed, a happy contented 'Harlequin romance' sigh. _Man, am I hooked_. She was still staring out into nothing when Niles got back in the jeep and she hardly noticed he had come back.

"Earth to CC, come in CC?" Niles waved a hand in front of her face and she finally responded.

"Oh, sorry, I was just …", she didn't want to go into the details of what she was actually dreaming about, so she thought of something quickly, "… well, dreaming about that great massage that I had yesterday. Have you ever had a four handed massage? It's fantastic!"

"Can't say I've had the pleasure. Maybe we could find someone in town and the two of you…" Niles smirked.

CC swatted him lightly on the arm, "Drive on, Hazel. You're the one who didn't want to get stuck in the dark!"

Niles pulled down the long driveway lined on either side with tall pine trees. "It won't be long now. The cabin is just at the end of the drive."

"Niles…" CC started as the cabin came into view. "Oh, my…it's lovely." CC smiled genuinely. "I'm a little surprised that Maxwell would be interested in something like this. It seems to…rustic for him."

Niles sighed lightly as he came to a stop just in front of the cabin. "Well, it was more something Sara wanted than Max, really. I love it here. It's quiet and serene." Niles glanced at CC before getting out of the jeep. "It's small, no doubt, but not cramped or uncomfortable. It almost feels like…" Niles' voice faded and he didn't notice CC step up to him.

"Almost feels like what, Niles?" CC touched his arm softly pulling him from his thoughts.

"Home." Niles answered simply. "Let's get in out of the cold."

CC followed him, making a mental note to ask him what he meant later. He walked up the porch and knocked the light snow off his boots as he walked through the door. "Let me get a fire going and then I'll get our things from the car."

"I'll do that Niles." She was out the door before he could even suggest otherwise. In only took CC three trips to get their luggage into the cabin. She was slightly winded when she brought the last bag in.

Niles looked up at her, "Why did you need so much stuff?" he asked, adding a log to the now fully ablaze fire.

"It's all part of my plan," CC said mysteriously.

"Ah yes, the infamous backwards plan. So am I ever going to find out about that?" Niles walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly.

"I promise Niles, you'll know before we head back to New York," CC answered, moving her hair out of the way to give him greater access.

"You know, CC. I have a little plan of my own." Niles sucked a bit at the silky skin of her now fully exposed neck.

CC turned in his arms. "Really?" CC gave him her most 'come hither' look. "And when do I become privy to your little plan?"

"Every step of the way, Love." Niles took CC's hand in his and walked her into the kitchen. Niles waved his arm and CC started checking the fridge and cabinets.

"Where did all this come from…and all my favorites." CC turned at him slightly confused.

"I called in a few favors." Niles took her hand again and walked her to the master bedroom. "This is your room." He flipped on the light and the room was bathed in a soft glow and overflowing with vase after vase of orange roses.

CC stepped just inside the door and turned to face him. "They're beautiful, Niles…but where on Earth did you find orange roses at this time of year?" CC leaned in and smelled the fragrance, then frowned when she realized his words. "What do you mean…my room?"

Niles smiled softly. "CC, relax. We've got lots of time to work on the sleeping arrangements. I'm going to court you if it kills me." Niles again took her hand and introduced her to the rest of the cabin. There was a hot tub in the glassed in back porch, which opened onto a deck that looked out over the now frozen lake. Niles told CC that he'd be sleeping in the loft just above the kitchen. The remainder of the cabin was really just one big room. The whole thing, including the loft couldn't' have been more than 1200 square feet. There was comfortable overstuffed furniture framing the fireplace with the so stereo typical bear rug just in front of the hearth. The kitchen had an eating bar that looked into the living room, but there was also a small dining table with four chairs just behind the sofa. It was charming, small, cozy and inviting. And CC was astonished to suddenly feel…at home.

"Niles?" CC walked up next to him, "I'm hungry."

"At your service mi'lady," Niles did a little bow and headed off to whip something up. In just about twenty minutes they were sitting at the bar, eating an omelet and salad, planning the shopping they needed to do the next day.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, so we should get everything we need. Obviously, we don't need to do groceries," CC smiled at him, "You had that all covered."

"What do you need to go shopping for?" Niles asked between mouthfuls.

"Well, I was hoping we'd get a tree?" When Niles nodded she continued, "So we'll need decorations…unless there are some lying around here?"

"No, I don't think so; I've not stocked any up here. I mostly come up in the summer. I've never spent Christmas here."

"You speak about this place like it's yours instead of Max's" CC joked. Seeing his face sport a strange expression, she queried "Niles, is there something you want to tell me?"

Niles glanced away for a moment and then sighed. "Well, technically…it is mine. The summer after Sara died, Max decided to sell it. I had a real estate friend of mine put in a bid for me. There were no others and Max just wanted to be rid of it, so he accepted the offer." Niles stood and started taking their plates to the sink to wash them.

"Why didn't you just tell me it was your cabin?" CC asked as she started filling the sink with water.

Niles stood next to her at the sink. "I've never told anyone about the cabin. I'm not sure how Max would feel about it. He thinks I rent a place when I come here."

"Well, you're secret is safe with me." CC winked at him. "Wash or dry?"

"Sorry?" Niles looked at her oddly.

"Do you want to wash or dry? The dishes, Niles, wash or dry?" CC asked again.

Niles took her hands in his. "I'll do these. It won't take me a minute."

"Niles…I don't want you to wait on me. I can do a few dishes." CC dipped her hands into the warm, soapy water. "And, since you didn't choose, you get to dry."

Niles just chuckled and grabbed a dish towel from under the sink. "You'll never cease to amaze me Babcock."

"So, why do you think Max would have a problem with you owning this place?" CC put the last dish on the rack and let the water run out of the sink.

"Well, what I said before, about Sara being the one that wanted the place, it's entirely true. They bought it before the kids were born, when it was just the two of them and used it like a getaway. I think the place, as it was before I bought it, had too many memories for Max. I'm not sure he would want to relive any of those, even now that he's moved on with Fran." Niles took the last dish from the rack, quickly dried it and put it away. He walked to the glassed in back porch and stared out at the starry sky.

CC came up behind him, putting her arms around him and leaning her head on his back. "You added this part didn't you?"

"Sort of. The Jacuzzi was always here, but it wasn't closed in. I had this part built three years ago when I came and the weather was just awful. I didn't really get to use the hot tub at all that time, and I figured if I only got out here a couple times a year, I would definitely not have that happen again." Niles brought his hand up to cover hers, reveling in the feel of her warmth against him.

"It's really nice here. Thanks for bringing me."

Niles softly spun around and kissed her, hugging her gently against him. "What would you like to do now?"

"I'm pretty tired Niles, let's go to bed."

"CC…" Niles chided, "It's not even seven o'clock. How about a nice soak in the hot tub?"

"Oh, that's a great idea. With or without suits?" she danced her fingers along his chest.

Niles raised a scolding eyebrow. "All in good time, Babcock, all in good time. I want to leave a little bit to the imagination, for a while. Besides, does you're big fancy plan really entail us jumping head long into bed?"

"Well, my big fancy plan didn't involve me telling you that I loved you in the Sheffield kitchen either," she said, frustration evident in her voice. "So it's pretty much being modified as we go." She sighed, letting out a breath, "I'm sorry Niles, guess it bugs me more than I thought that I've had to rework how this was all supposed to go…" CC walked away from him, hugging herself and rubbing her arms with her hands. "I wanted it to be perfect, but now that it isn't, I didn't really see the point of waiting." As she turned back to face him, she had a strange look on her face. "Don't worry though," she said in a voice that he had never heard her use before, one of submission, "I won't push anymore. I hope that the room you showed me earlier will be our room before we head back, but I'm not going to pressure you into that if it's not something you're ready for." She turned and headed to the room in question before he could say anything, "I'm in for a soak, so I'll get my suit. I'll be right back."

She shut the door of the room behind her before he could see the tears fall. _I really can't do anything right. Good thing he loves me, or he would so be out of here._ Breathing to get herself together, she rummaged through her bags to find her bathing suit when it hit her, she didn't bring one.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…

A/N: Well gang…the holidays have come and gone…but here's my and Ichbin's little Christmas/Hanukkah story. It's a different take on what happens after Max, Grace and CC got stuck in the snow. We did this a little differently than our usual stories…I'd do a section and then toss it to her, then she'd write some and toss it back. Let us know what you think - D

**Home for the Holidays**

**Chapter 5**

Niles sighed. _This means so much to her. She seems so…unhappy. No, I won't screw it up, not this time._ In that brief moment, Niles made a decision. His grand plan would be forever tossed out the window. CC, the woman he loved for longer than even he could remember, had a plan for him…how she wanted things to go, to be between them. He refused to be the cause of her unhappiness. Niles made his way to the bedroom door and knocked softly. "CC?" He waited for something, some sound or response, when he received none he slowly opened the door.

CC sat in the chair facing out the window. Her knees were pulled up tightly under her chin. Niles couldn't help but hear the soft sniffles. "I'm sorry, Niles." CC offered him, barely above a whisper. "I really wanted it to be perfect."

Niles was at her side in less than three steps and knelt next to her. "Listen to me, Babcock. Life isn't perfect, love isn't perfect, us, this insane relationship of ours, isn't perfect. But I swear to you, I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, it has just occurred to me that I never wear a suit in the hot tub, and it seems like a ridiculous time to start. So, I'm going for that soak, you may join me when you're ready…clothing optional."

CC watched him leave the room. She had been doing a lot of that lately, watching him. _He's so handsome._ In fact, now that she thought about it, she realized how much time she actually spent observing her little Butler Boy. When they were both in Maxwell's office, she would often glance sideways and watch him work. In the kitchen, she would easily sit at the table or stand at the counter as he bustled about. She had spent a huge part of the past fifteen years just looking at this man, so she was completely flabbergasted that it had taken this long for her to admit that he was good looking and that she was in love with him. _Man, am I slow!_

She noticed that a terry cloth robe hung behind the door, and she knew that she wasn't going to spend the evening moping in her room. _My room._ She sighed again, wishing things were different already, that they were already past this entire wooing bit and into the relationship. The funny thing was that she didn't really want to share the room so they could have sex…ok, she did, but really, she wanted to fall asleep with her arms around him, knowing that he was with her. _Maybe I could just tell him that._ She pondered that possibility as she walked out into the main part of the cabin.

When she reached the hot tub, Niles was already enjoying the water. He had the jets on full, creating a froth of bubbles which kept his assets fairly well concealed.

"Niles?" He turned away from the windows to look at her. "Close your eyes, I'm going to get in."

He smiled at her modesty, fairly certain it was more for his benefit than her own, and did as she asked. A moment later, he heard her say, "You can open your eyes now."

CC was seated just across from him the water up to just barely above her breasts. "This feels amazing, Niles. I really love a good hot tub."

"Well, I have to admit, it's considerably hotter now than a moment ago." Niles winked at her. "So, tomorrow we'll get an early start and head out for the tree. Then after we've selected and cut just the right one, we'll drive into town and get every imaginable decoration."

CC smiled at his boyish enthusiasm. "That sounds like fun, Niles. You know, I've never actually picked out a Christmas tree before. I'm glad I'll have you along to help."

"It will be my pleasure." Niles leaned across and kissed her lightly.

CC had never felt more alive than at that moment, knowing they were both completely naked beneath the water, and even the light kiss sent shivers down her spine. Every single cell in CC's body wanted to pull his head down and crush him to her. Instead, she did the exact opposite and remained motionless, only barely kissing him back. _I will not push him, I won't_.

"CC," Niles frowned at her, "are you alright?" CC looked up at him with innocence in her eyes that even she was unaware of. "God, woman, you are more than beautiful." Niles pulled her into him and kissed her more urgently.

As the need for air pulled them apart, CC spoke. "Niles…" her voice so soft and almost childlike it threw them both. "Could we…what do they call it now…neck…a little?"

Niles smiled at her words. "I think I recall Master Brighton calling it making out, but as long as we both mean kissing in the hot tub under the stars…I'm good."

"You are a very special man, Niles." CC leaned into him as he took the place beside her.

Niles smiled. "I love it when you say my name like that."

"Like what?" CC laughed lightly wondering what he meant.

Niles nuzzled into her neck. "No one ever uses my last name. As a boy, I wasn't aware I even had one until I started school. I'm a servant, we are our first names…but when you say it, softly like that, I don't hate hearing it so much."

"Oh, Niles…" CC moaned softly at his ministrations.

Niles pulled back and gazed into her darkening eyes. "It's even better when you say it like that." Niles captured her lips with his and the 'making out' began.

It wasn't long before they both felt that things were moving quickly toward a place that neither was certain they were really ready to go. "Niles…I know it's not late, but we really need to get an early start tomorrow." CC whispered to him oddly surprised that it was she who was 'cooling' things off.

"You're right." Niles dropped soft kisses along her jaw line and leaned away from her. Grabbing his robe, he managed to turn and wrap himself in it without too much effort or unnecessary 'exposure.' "I'll have breakfast ready at say eight?"

CC nodded and blew him a little kiss. "That will be perfect, Niles. Good night."

"Good night, CC. I'll see you in the morning." Niles moved around behind her and dropped one last kiss softly to her lips and left her to get out of the hot tub with privacy.

It was a couple hours later when CC was still tossing and turning in her bed. She rolled over to check the time, again. "Oh God, only eleven?" She sighed and sat up. "I just can't sleep…I wonder if Niles is having trouble." CC slipped her robe over her green silk pajamas and made her way out into the living room. It was dark and there was no sign of Niles anywhere. _Maybe he's up there tossing and turning too. _

CC slowly and quietly started up the stairs to the loft where she knew Niles would be. She moved to the side of his bed and looked down at his sleeping form. _He's so handsome, even when he's sleeping._ CC felt a sudden chill and shivered a bit. She carefully slid into the bed and snuggled in close behind him. When she was finally settled, she draped her arm over his middle and whispered. "I love you, Niles."

Niles' eyes opened at the soft sound of her voice in his ear and the weight of her arm across him. A satisfied smile graced his face and he closed his eyes as they both drifted off to sleep.

CC woke up when the morning rays of sunlight came in through the big window. _Why doesn't he have curtains here? It's so bright!_ She shifted slightly and realized that they had moved during the night. Niles was on his back and she was nestled into the crook of his right arm. _I_ _could get used to this._ CC sighed softly, wondering if she should ease out of bed before he woke up; she wasn't sure what his reaction would be. She looked at his face again. _One last look and then I'll go._ CC gasped lightly when she met his very awake baby blues.

"Good morning," he said softly.

"Morning," she replied shyly. They stayed like that for a few moments before CC continued, "I couldn't sleep last night and I just came to see if you were having trouble too. When I got here, you looked so warm and I got chilly and…"

"CC?" Niles interrupted, "It's ok. I haven't slept that well in a very long time." He leaned his head down and gently kissed her. "I could wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life and it would be more than ok with me." He squeezed her a bit closer to him.

"So…you're not at mad at me?" CC asked looking up for his reassurance, getting it from his smile and nod; she squeezed back, "Oh Niles! I'm really very happy!"

"So am I, Love, so am I."

They snuggled closely, just enjoying each other's company and the content feeling of being together.

CC turned into his side and rested her hand on his chest, toying with his buttons. "So, where is it we go for this tree?"

"Well, as I said, I've never been here at Christmas. But I imagine we can just search the grounds for a nice tree and cut our own." Niles answered enjoying her attentions.

CC rolled on top of him and her eyes grew large at what she discovered quite by accident. "Uhm…Niles?"

Niles' eyes matched hers as he understood what it was bringing the look to her face. "I…uh…it's morning, CC…"

CC couldn't help but smile as his cheeks turned pink. "It's ok, I understand." CC feigned disappointment and rolled back to his side.

"CC…it's not that I'm not interested…I just I mean…" Niles actually stammered.

CC laughed lightly at how remarkably cute Niles was when he was embarrassed. "I'm kidding, Niles. I do know about what happens to men in the morning."

Niles squinted at her and rolled to hover above her. "Is that so, Babs?" Niles leaned in and nipped at the spot where CC's neck met her collarbone pulling a moan from her. "So, you know what happens to men in the morning?"

"Mmmhmmm," CC hummed her response.

Niles leapt up from the bed. "Then you won't be surprised if I run to the bathroom." He dropped a quick kiss to her lips and made his way down to the bathroom.

"He's not going to make this easy, is he?" CC asked the empty space.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…

A/N: Well gang…the holidays have come and gone…but here's my and Ichbin's little Christmas/Hanukkah story. It's a different take on what happens after Max, Grace and CC got stuck in the snow. We did this a little differently than our usual stories…I'd do a section and then toss it to her, then she'd write some and toss it back. Let us know what you think - D

**Home for the Holidays**

**Chapter 6**

"Oooh, there's one" CC pointed to the five foot tree that stood a short distance in front of them. "It's perfect!"

Niles watched the enthusiasm with which CC ran towards the tree she had picked out. "Hold up! Wait for me!" Niles jogged a bit to catch up, being careful with the axe in his left hand.

CC held the tree while Niles chopped it down and then helped him carry it back to the cabin. When they got there, Niles leaned it up against the front porch so it would have time to open up a bit before they carried it in. CC grabbed her purse and they were off to the village for some shopping.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"You know, the tree we got is only about five feet tall. You have an awful lot of ornaments there," Niles said looking at the boxes in her cart.

"I've never decorated my own tree before. They are all so beautiful, I can't choose."

"You've never decorated a tree?" Niles looked at her in shock.

"No. When I was a kid, my mom would get the help to do it, so it would be perfect you know?" Niles nodded as he watched her take yet another box of decorations off the shelf. "And then, when I was in boarding school, I hardly ever came home for the holidays, and since I've been on my own, well… it's pretty lonely to do a tree on your own…" Her voice wavered and Niles put his arm around her.

"Well, if this Christmas is any indication, I don't think that will be a problem for years to come." He kisses her warmly.

She put her hand on his arm when he turned to continue down the aisle and said, "Thank you Niles. You always know the right thing to say."

"Sure," he started sarcastically, "I know all the right words…like 'witch', 'cow', 'Ice Queen'. Just showering you with praise and compliments."

"Hey," CC stopped him, "We insulted each other you know. I will not have you take all the blame." She kissed him softly, "and besides, your zingers turn me on…" She pushed the cart ahead, leaving him standing with a dazed look on his face. CC turned back. "Hey, Hazel! Are you coming?"

"Not yet," Niles answered under his breath.

CC stopped and waited for him to catch up. "What did you say?"

"Uhm…nothing. Are we nearly finished? I have some gifts to get…" Niles dropped flatly.

CC raised her eyebrows at him. "What kind of gifts?"

"Now, Babs, you don't really want me to tell you, do you?" Niles smirked at her.

CC looked a little worried. "I guess not. But I want to make sure you don't go overboard."

"CC…if this is about money, or my lack thereof…I can assure you…" Niles didn't want this issue to again become a problem for them.

"Niles…" CC interrupted him. "I know more about your financial situation than you do. I handle all of that for Max, remember?"

"Oh…really?" Niles looked at her questioningly. "And what about the money I've invested myself? And the cabin…you didn't know about that?"

"Ok…" CC smiled at him. "You're right, Butler Boy, you're just full of surprises." CC caressed his cheek lightly. "I can't wait to see what else you've got up your sleeve."

Niles leaned in and kissed her lightly. "It's not what I've got up my sleeve you should be worried about, CaCa."

"Well, well, that's rather suggestive isn't it? Not at all what I would expect from the way you've been acting." CC gave him a pointed look and then added, "I like it!" They both laughed and went to pay for what they decided to buy so far.

They walked out of the little store and put their bags in the back of the jeep. Then they walked a little ways to the local diner.

"Let's get a little lunch and then we can split up for the afternoon." Niles proposed.

"Sounds good to me," CC said as she walked through the door Niles held open for her. They sat at the booth near the window and after looking at the menu for a minute, CC asked "Would you share a club sandwich with me?"

"Sure. Will you split a Caesar salad with me?" She nodded and they signaled the waitress that they were ready to order. The food arrived shortly thereafter and they ate quietly, enjoying the snowy scene outside and watched many locals out doing their own Christmas shopping.

"Thanks for lunch, Niles" CC said, giving him a quick kiss standing outside the café.

"My pleasure," Niles replied smiling at her. "So, we'll meet back at the car in two hours then?"

"It should be enough time." CC agreed and they headed off in opposite directions.

Niles stood only for a moment and watched as CC walked up the street. "God I hope this goes over well." He sighed and turned to head to his first destination.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Thanks, Sam." Niles extended his hand to the man. "I really appreciate it with the short notice and all."

"Not a problem, Niles. My wife is still raving over that dinner you put together for the Rotary last summer." Sam smiled at him.

Niles shook his head. "Anything for a neighbor, thanks again. Give my best to Carol, and have a Merry Christmas."

"You too, my friend, and good luck." Sam waved as Niles made his way to the next stop on his shopping list.

It was a quick two hours, but both managed to finished up their shopping and were more than ready to head back to the cabin and have a nice soak in the hot tub before dinner.

The next day was Sunday and they stayed around the cabin for most of the day. CC kept disappearing into her room, using 'the plan' as her excuse. Niles was extremely curious about what she was doing, but she never let on and would not give him a hint.

He made them lunch and set it up on the floor beside the hot tub so they could enjoy the view. When they had finished eating, Niles shifted a little and pulled CC back into his embrace. Wrapping his arms around her, he softly kissed her neck, "You are so beautiful, CC."

CC purred at his touch, and leaned further back into him. Soon, they were both lying on the floor, and CC turned to face him. "You're pretty handsome yourself, Dust Buster." She kissed him full on the lips and let her fingers linger on his chest.

Niles kissed her back, letting his tongue peek out to caress her lips. When she allowed him access, he moaned in delight. Reveling in the feeling of being so close to her, he enjoyed it as long as his breath held out and then pulled back slightly. "Will you sleep with me again tonight, but right from the start?" He whispered hoarsely.

CC looked at him with complete adoration. The night before had been a repeat of their first night in the cabin. Supper, soak in the hot tub, some necking, separate tossing and turning until CC had sneaked into bed with him again. She never slept better than in his embrace, and he had held her in the morning rays again, telling her how much he loved her.

"I was hoping you would ask," CC said, kissing him more thoroughly. "But, you're sure, right? I mean…I don't want you to feel like…"

"CC…if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked. I want nothing more than to wake every morning with you in my arms." Niles brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Now…what should we do tomorrow? Spend the entire day decorating? I think the tree is settled and ready to go."

"Oh, I'm never going to get to sleep now! I'm way too excited!" CC popped up. "Can we do the tree tonight?"

Niles smiled at her youthful exuberance. "CC…wouldn't you rather have a nice soak in the hot tub and go to bed?"

CC leaned in seductively. "Please, Niles…" she cooed and toyed with the buttons of his polo. "It's not that late. It'll be my first time and I'd really like to do it now." CC batted her eyelashes fully aware of the double entendre.

Niles felt his throat go dry. "You know, when you put it like that," he swallowed with some difficulty. "I really don't want to spend the evening decorating the tree." Flipping them over so that his whole body pressed down on hers, he captured her mouth with his. His hands were more brazen then they had been to date and all of a sudden, he realized where he was taking them. "CC," he tore his mouth away from hers with great difficulty, watching her try and catch her breath. "I'm sorry, that was not very nice of me." He buried his face in her hair at her neck. "I just lost control; you are so incredibly sexy."

"Niles…" CC moaned softly on a whisper, "Don't ever apologize for losing control." CC took his bottom lip in her teeth and sucked it lightly. "You're always in control, Niles the duty bound, Niles the good butler, Niles the manager of the household." CC nipped his chin and continued. "I love all those parts of you, but right now, I'm far more interested in Niles the man who finds me 'so incredibly sexy'."

"My God woman," he felt himself twitch at her words, "You are really not going to make this easy tonight, are you?"

CC started kissing the bit of his chest that peeked out from the collar of his shirt. "Now, Niles…when have I ever made anything easy for you?"

Niles groaned as her lips grazed his skin and once again claimed her mouth. He held most of his weight on his left hand and brought his right down from her face along her side. He traced a path to her hip and slowly made his way back up her body until his fingers grazed the side of her breast, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. Slowly, burning into his memory every sound, every curve, every emotion that was brought to the surface inside of him, Niles splayed his hand out to cup her fully. "So soft," he murmured in her ear.

A small gasp escaped her lips. "Niles…" CC whispered. "We're about to cross that line. Are you sure you're ready?" CC kissed his warm neck. "I mean…" she adjusted her position slightly before continuing, "you _seem_ ready."

Her voice brought him out of the passion induced haze he had just been in and he stopped what he was doing. Niles didn't remove his hand from her, just looked into her eyes, giving serious though to what she had said. "CC, I've been dreaming of this moment for years now; even before I knew I harbored deeper feelings for you, I wanted to take you to bed. Have you seen yourself? You are one of the most beautiful, confident, and yes, sexy women I've ever laid eyes on. It was either insulting you or making a mess in my trousers every time you walked in a room." He watched her eyes widen at that confession and he chuckled, "It's happened you know…" CC was completely shocked by those words, "That black dress, before we kissed that night, after I got you to cluck like a chicken. It was supposed to be a joke, but when I left you in the office, I went to the kitchen and jacked off…I couldn't even make it to my room. You were so damn hot." He kissed her to emphasize his point, "You still are. God, I want to cross that line with you baby, and I'm more than ready, I just never thought the floor beside the Jacuzzi would be where it would happen…"

CC looked up into his eyes, so dark with desire and passion for her. _Oh my God…did he just say that? That's so hot! _"Take me to bed, Niles. I want to feel you touch me, taste me…in me. And as for your little activity in the kitchen, why do you think I insist Maxwell keep that ridiculous green settee. You were barely out of the room before I was finishing what you'd started. I've made myself cum with your name on my lips more times than I can count and now I want you to do the job yourself, but not here, not on the floor like teenagers."

"CC…" Niles growled. "I'm not sure I can wait."

CC gazed into his eyes as her hand made it way down to his where his arousal was straining against the tightness of his jeans and caressed the bulge there. "I promise you, Niles…I'll make it more than worth the wait." CC took his lips in a searing kiss. "Now, unless you want a mess in your pants, take me to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…

A/N: Well gang…the holidays have come and gone…but here's my and Ichbin's little Christmas/Hanukkah story. It's a different take on what happens after Max, Grace and CC got stuck in the snow. We did this a little differently than our usual stories…I'd do a section and then toss it to her, then she'd write some and toss it back. Let us know what you think - D

**Home for the Holidays**

**Chapter 7**

Niles kissed her passionately, grinding himself into her, "Oh CC, you're driving me wild." With all the will power he could muster, he tore himself from her and stood up. Pulling her up to standing, he quickly scooped her in his arms and headed for her room. CC brought her hand to his face, "Wait," Niles stopped and arched an eyebrow at her. "Your bed, please…"

Niles let out a relieved sigh, for a moment he dreaded that she might have changed her mind. Realizing that she was still with him and a willing participant, he turned around and headed for the loft. Laying her gently on the bed, he stretched himself out next to her. He let his fingers brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "So beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her, lovingly, sweetly. CC deepened the kiss, using her hands to pull his head closer.

Far from taking a passive role, CC pushed her tongue against his lips, demanding entrance. Niles moaned deliciously as he opened his mouth and relished the feel of her caress. "CC, this isn't how I imagined our first time."

CC nearly froze and gazed up at him softly. "You've imagined our first time?"

"Over and over again." Niles answered still hovering above her. "It wasn't rushed." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "It wasn't crazed." He caressed her cheek. "It wasn't harsh or hard." He worked the buttons on her blouse. "It was slow." He kissed the curve of her breast where it peeked over her bra. "It was soft and loving." He ran his hand over her smooth belly and kissed her waiting lips. "It was intense and sensual." He deepened the kiss and their tongues danced as he slowly removed the rest of her clothes. "I don't want to have sex with you, CC." Niles whispered, grinning and the shocked expression on CC's face.

"Niles…" CC started to question.

"I want to make love with you." Niles waited for her response.

CC chewed at her bottom lip and felt her eyes filling. "No one has ever…I love you, Niles. Make love to me, please."

Niles smiled and brushed away the single tear that slipped from her eye. "Over and over, Love." He dipped his head to once again capture her lips with his. He trailed kissed along her jaw and down her neck, watching her writhe beneath him.

"Niles?"

"Hmm," he hummed into her neck

"As impeccable as your taste is, you are way too overdressed for the occasion." Pausing as her hands reached up to the buttons on his shirt, "May I?"

"I wouldn't dream of stopping you."

CC slowly pushed him on his back and popped his buttons one by one. She quickly branded every bit of exposed flesh with her lips, memorizing every shiver and moan her actions caused him. Her hands slowly unbuckled his belt, and she made a great show of removing it from the loops of his pants. When her fingers danced over his zipper, she watched him suck in his breath.

"Everything ok, Butler Boy?"

"Woman…" Niles growled deeply, "you're playing with fire."

CC purred, "I would hope so." She quickly removed the rest of Niles' clothing and leaned back to admire him.

"Like what you see?" Niles asked just a bit uncomfortable at his full exposure.

CC moved slowly up his form. "Very much. Niles, I had no idea you were so…well appointed." CC straddled him and felt his arousal twitch at the warmth of her center.

"It's not something I share with just anyone." Niles locked eyes with his blonde beauty.

CC leaned down and lightly kissed his chest. "And you'd better not share it with anyone else ever again." She seized his lips in an ardent and heated kiss.

Niles flipped her onto her back once again and gazed down at her. "CC…I've never wanted anyone but you. The memories of any others fade at just the sight of you. You're all I'll ever need. I love you." He took her lips in a soft and genuine kiss telling her just how true his words were.

_God, how did I get so lucky?_ "You're an amazing man, Niles. Now, please, no more words. Show me how much you love me." Her eyes were full of trust and hope and love for him and Niles would do all he could to make sure she always looked at him the same way. His eyes never left hers as he slowly sheathed himself into her.

"Oh, God," CC moaned in his ear, "that is so good."

Niles felt her muscles tighten around him as he pulled out, as if trying to keep him there. "Don't worry, CC, I'm not going anywhere," he reassured her as he rocked his hips forward, driving himself even deeper. His pace was slow and steady, full of love and it was driving CC mad with desire. She wrapped her legs around him to urge him on, but he was having none of it. "I told you, intense, deliberate, sensual. I swear CC, I will take you there."

True to his word, he kept upping his pace and she could feel that wonderful pressure start to build inside her. "Right there. Oh, yeah," CC spoke in between thrusts, her breathing ragged and her thoughts completely disjointed. "Niiiillleess…" She whimpered as he refused to quicken his pace bringing her to completion.

"Patience, Love. You have to trust me." Niles whispered lovingly in her ear. "I will show you how much I love you…need you…want you." Niles punctuated every phrase with a slow, deliberate thrust. "I never want you do doubt…" Niles groaned as he felt himself approaching the edge. He felt her thighs quiver against him and knew that a few deep rolling thrusts with his hips would give her the release she begged him for.

CC gasped softly and Niles felt her tighten around him. "Oh, yesss…" she hissed into his neck before assaulting his lips in a ravenous kiss. "You really know how to drive a girl crazy." CC whispered as her breathing slowed.

Niles continued he deep, methodical thrusts. "Short drive, no?" Niles sneered lustily at the flush in her cheeks.

"Niles!" CC was about to chastise him when she felt the pressure build again. "Oh, my…" she moaned deeply. "How do you…" Niles ground his hips into her. "DO…that? I've never," CC moaned with pleasure and disbelief as she let her head drop back into the pillow to wait for the sensations to build to that same fervent edge he'd only just taken her over. "So, good, Niles…"

"You feel amazing, CC. I'm getting close…" Niles quickened his pace, and none too soon as far as CC was concerned. "Oh God, woman, you're so wet…" Niles took her lips with his own as he neared his peak. "Cum with me, CC."

"That's it, Niles…don't stop." CC locked eyes with him as he drove himself deeply into her taking them both crashing over the edge.

As Niles reached his climax, time froze for CC as she knew she would never forget this moment. Forcing her eyes to stay open, CC burned the image of this Niles, the vulnerable, out of control, completely raw and passionate Niles forever in her mind's eye. She noticed how a little bead of sweat had formed on his upper lip, and how his mouth was tight but not completely closed. She loved him more in that moment, if it was at all possible; and then all conscious thought ended as her orgasm reverberated through every part of her body.

When their breathing finally slowed to a more normal pace, Niles lay down next to her, protectively wrapping his arm around her and kissing her softly. "That was…"

"…amazing," she finished for him. "I've never had such an intense orgasm before Niles, much less two so close together. I'm completely wiped, and at the same time…" she danced her fingers along his chest.

"Can I have at least a couple of minutes to recover?" He joked at her suggestive playfulness. "I'm definitely not twenty anymore." When she didn't immediately jump on that comment to make an age joke, he continued, "What…no comment?"

"About what, lover?" CC cooed and continued toying with the smattering of damp hair on his chest.

Niles watched her teasing the hair and grazing the nipple making him gasp lightly. "About my age…or keeping up with the young people…"

"Well, I can't speak for the young people, but it would seem, you have little trouble keeping up." CC reached down to where Niles was 're-awakening'. "In fact, I think with the proper attention, you'll be well ahead of the young people." CC kissed him lightly.

"CC," he growled and rolled on top of her. Taking her mouth in his, he kissed her lovingly. "I love you." He trailed kisses along her jaw, to her ear, whispering words of love and desire. Continuing his onslaught of kisses, he made his way from her neck, to her collarbone, to one of her breasts.

"Mmm, Niles…" CC mewed.

"You like this?" He licked at the nipple and then gently sucked it in his mouth.

"Oh yeah, baby," CC confirmed, running her hand through his hair, lightly pulling on the back of his head as she arched herself towards his mouth. "Do you know what that does to me?" she asked.

Niles looked up at her knowingly through hooded eyes as he moved to the other breast, making sure to give it as much attention as the first. He then continued his trail of kisses down her belly, to the wetness pooling at her core. No longer able to wait to taste her, Niles drew his tongue in a long, sensual kiss to her most sensitive area and brought his hands to her hips to keep her from bucking off the bed.

"Oh!" CC cried, surprised again at the intensity of the feelings that coursed through her. "That is so good."

Niles made love to her with his tongue, quickly flicking it along the tight bundle of nerves eliciting a short gasp from CC. Encouraged by her moans, he delved his tongue into her, tasting her sweetness and almost sending him over the edge in the process. Knowing he couldn't take much more, he brought his mouth tightly around her and sucked with abandon, only easing back a bit as she cried his name. He didn't even think twice before moving up a bit and burying himself into her.

"Sweet mother of…Oh CC, you're so wet, so … oh…I can't," One more thrust and he felt the wave overtake him.

"Niilles!" CC cried again as his orgasm triggered another shock wave of the one she just had.

He dropped to his side, panting from the exertion, and pulled her into him, hugging her fiercely. "I love you, CC. God, woman, you're amazing!"

"I love you too, Niles." CC couldn't remember a time when she'd felt so…relaxed in her own skin, or…happy, truly happy.

She sighed lightly pulling Niles' attention. "Honey? Is something wrong?" He asked softly.

"I was just thinking…I can't remember a time when I've felt so…" Niles waited while she searched for just the right word to complete her thought. "Content." She rolled over to face him. "Thank you, Niles. For showing me what love is."

"It was my greatest pleasure." Niles kissed her nose. "Now, maybe we should get a little sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…

A/N: Well gang…the holidays have come and gone…but here's my and Ichbin's little Christmas/Hanukkah story. It's a different take on what happens after Max, Grace and CC got stuck in the snow. We did this a little differently than our usual stories…I'd do a section and then toss it to her, then she'd write some and toss it back. Let us know what you think - D

**Home For The Holidays**

**Chapter 8**

It was the sun streaming in from those same uncurtained windows that pulled CC from sleep. She stretched blithely and suddenly realized she was alone. "Niles?"

"I'm down here, Love." Niles called from the kitchen below.

Sighing CC let her thought wander. _God, I love it when he calls me that._ "Why didn't you wake me?" CC asked as she made her way down to the kitchen. "Wow…what's all this?" CC was astounded at the breakfast spread before her.

"Well, I was famished, but I couldn't decide what I wanted, other than you, of course…" Niles offered and dropped a sweet kiss on her lips. "So, I made a little bit of all our favorites."

"_Our_ favorites?" CC raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, our favorites." Niles showed her what he meant. "I made Belgium Waffles with my father's recipe, those are my favorite, and I made your Nana's cheesy bacon and eggs Benedict." CC looked up and Niles.

"Those are my favorite," CC said and caressed his cheek. "Thank you, for that. I haven't had them since…"

"I know." Niles smiled softly. "I'll make them for you whenever you like." Niles winked and pointed to the rest of his buffet. "I made a nice fruit salad, and sausage, and I brewed some of that special chocolate raspberry coffee you like so much."

CC took a seat at the bar. "Well, unless there's something you need help with, why don't you sit down and eat with me."

"Very well, Miss Babcock." Niles winked at her again and took a seat next to her.

They ate in companionable silence for a little while. All that could be heard was the sound of their forks as they enjoyed all the delicious food that Niles had made for them.

"So…" CC started, "How come you still sleep up in the loft, and not in the main room?"

"I'm surprised it has taken you this long to ask me that." Niles chuckled. "You know how I told you that I bought the cabin through a friend of mine?" CC nodded and waited for Niles to continue "Well, I've only been here one or two times a year since I bought it, and I spent some time remodeling the kitchen space first, and then closing in the Jacuzzi area, and I haven't had a chance to redo that room. It was sort of Max and Sara's space you know…I would feel weird…"

CC put her hand on his, knowing exactly what he meant. "Maybe that's why I had so much trouble falling asleep the first night…" She looked at him and loved how bright his eyes were. CC leaned over and kissed him. "God, you're so cute! You know, maybe the next time we come up here, we could redo that room together?"

Niles just wanted to take her in his arms he loved her so much in that moment. Realizing that there was absolutely nothing stopping him, he did just that. "I would be so happy if you wanted to decorate that room with me!" Niles said, hugging her tightly to him. He looked down and dropped his mouth to hers in a kiss that soon escalated into something much more enjoyable than even the amazing breakfast Niles had made for them.

**XOXOXOXOX**

CC came out of the main room dressed to go out. "Niles?" She found him looking out over the frozen lake and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I need to go into town for a bit."

"Oh, ok. I'll drive you." Niles offered.

"No, I want to go by myself." Niles arched an eyebrow to question her, "It's part of my plan, I need some things and I can't have you there with me…it'll spoil the surprise." She gave him her best puppy dog look and he knew as he was completely smitten when he handed her the keys. "Hey," she asked, almost as an afterthought, "are we getting a turkey for Christmas?"

"Oh yes, I ordered it when I booked the jeep. I'll be picking it up at the grocers the on Christmas eve morning."

"Are you making your special stuffing too?"

"Well, now that depends…" Niles pulled her into his embrace, "are you talking about me stuffing the turkey, or stuffing you?" And he kissed her before she could make some smart aleck come back.

"Oh Niles, I do hope I won't have to wait another four days before you stuff me again." CC let drop as she headed out of the cabin, blowing the very stunned butler a kiss.

CC slipped behind the wheel of the jeep. "Alright, Babcock, if you can pull this off it'll be the best production of your life." A smirk crossed her face as she quickly made her way up the drive.

About an hour later the phone rang at the cabin. "Hello? Oh, hi Mike. Really, after all this time? Well, no, I can't. I understand, I appreciate the call, Mike. I think my lady may prefer something else anyway. Right. Ok, Merry Christmas." Niles sighed lightly as he hung up the phone and a grin crossed his face. "My lady…I like the sound of that."

CC made her way through town in and out of the quaint little shops. "This is such a nice area. I can see why you decided to stay, Sally."

"Yeah, well, it's not hard to fall in love with the place. I mean, we're far enough from the touristy stuff to still be the quiet little town we all enjoy, but close enough that it keeps us all in business." Sally was the owner of the 'Cottage Home'. A lovely little house wares shop. "I keep a lot of the local artists' designs and more unique items that the tourists can't get at home."

"You have a lot of really lovely things." CC ran her fingers over some of the items in the small shop. "I just adore this quilt. Is it an Amish design?"

"Wow, you really know you're stuff. It is in fact. I take a lot of items on consignment or buy outright. They are great neighbors and do really lovely work. You should check out Nelson's Wood Shop, he carries a lot of the larger Amish pieces."

"Thanks, Sally, I may just do that. Could you wrap this quilt for me? I think it's perfect. I just love the dark greens and burgundies." CC smiled and handed the woman the quilt.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." Sally took the quilt and left CC to check her list. "Well, that should be the last of it. Except for the Wood Shop…I have to look in there, just in case they have what I want."

Niles was lifting the phone to check on CC when she tossed open the front door. "Honey! I'm home!" She sang out with a blush from the chill on her cheeks.

"Well, look at you!" Niles moved to help her with the few packages she carried. "I was just about to call in the National Guard."

CC kissed him warmly and kept the bags from him. "No. No peeking. I'll be right back. Could you make me a cup of cocoa, please?"

"Woman…you could drive a man to drink." Niles smiled and tossed at her as she carried the bags into the master bedroom.

"Provided that man is drinking cocoa with me…I'm ok with that." CC winked and blew him a kiss before closing the door behind her.

Niles sighed and shook his head. "God help me I must be in love…or I'd throttle her for sure."

**XOXOXOXOX**

The next three days went by quickly. When they weren't making love, CC would lock herself away in the master bedroom to work on her plan. It was driving Niles crazy with curiosity as well as filling his heart with joy at the thought that she would go to this much trouble for him.

Of course, that had meant that he had to get her something amazing, too. He just hoped that Sam would be able get everything done in time for him to give it to her Christmas morning.

**XOXOXOXOX**

They were soaking in the hot tub; their faces flush from their last round of lovemaking, when Niles asked, "So, am I going to find out about this plan on Christmas Eve, or Christmas Day?"

"If everything comes together as planned," she emphasized, "it will be Christmas Eve so you can enjoy it Christmas Day".

"That sounds very cryptic. Do I get any hints as to what this plan is all about?"

"Come on Niles, if you really wanted to get me to say something, which I won't, you might try asking me before I cum…at least you'd have some leverage." CC tossed out, as if she said things like that to him every day.

"Better watch what you wish you for, Babcock, I can be evil and I never back down from a challenge." He kissed the hollow spot on her neck, making her sigh.

"It wasn't a challenge Niles. I really am not going to tell you until I give your present. I haven't worked this hard all week to give in now. Even if you're the best lover I've ever had, you're not going to get it out of me."

Niles smirked unseen. "If? Haven't I more than proven myself?" Niles nipped at her earlobe. "I can do more…if necessary."

"More?" CC swallowed at the mere idea that there could be more. Niles has already taken her to places she'd never been with any man. "How could there possibly be more?" CC dropped her head back at his ministrations.

"So much more." Niles whispered in her ear as his hand drifted below the water to her center. "Have you ever made love in the water, CC?" Niles rested his hand motionless on the curls he found pulling a gasp from her.

"Don't tease me, Niles." CC moaned and turned to kiss him.

Niles tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. "But that's part of the fun, the teasing…the talking…don't you think?"

"Uh huh…" she cooed. "Don't stop, Niles."

Niles made little circles over the taught bundle of nerves at her core. "Never, Love, I'll never stop wanting you…needing you…loving you…taking you." Niles kissed her deeply and moaned into her mouth as he felt the tell tale quiver of her legs. "Now…was there something you wanted to tell me?" Niles stilled his hand.

CC whimpered. "Niles…that's not fair." CC rolled her hips into his hand.

"All's fair in love and war…" He gave her a quick pinch and she grunted. "That's it, Love…almost there…now…tell me."

"Oh, Niles…" CC groaned softly. "I want you to make me cum…please…

"Tell me, CC." Niles whispered again.

CC inhaled deeply and slowly blew out her breath. "No…it's a surprise and I love you too much to ruin it now."

"Nicely put, Love." Niles took her lips in a searing kiss and continued his attention to her needs. He leaned in close and growled in her ear. "You take my breath away, CC. Let go for me…I want to watch you cum."

CC moaned deeply through her orgasm and as her breathing slowed she moved herself to straddle him. "Alright, Butler Boy, now it's your turn." CC impaled herself on his waiting arousal and they both grunted through the rapid approach to their powerful climax.

"My God, woman…if I survive this vacation it will be nothing short of a miracle." Niles kissed her neck.

Niles headed out after breakfast to go to town and pick up the turkey that the grocer was keeping for him. CC had already arranged everything for the surprise, and the delivery truck pulled up about five minutes after Niles had disappeared down the road.

**XOXOXOXOX **

"Where do you want it lady?"

"Right through here. You're taking the old one back with you, so be careful that you leave room to do so."

"Sure thing lady. Mike told us this was some kind of surprise."

"Yes, so please hurry. He'll back shortly and you have to be down the road by then." CC told the delivery men.

She need not worry though, they were professionals and everything was neatly put in place in record time. CC tipped the men handsomely for coming out on the day before Christmas and skipped into the cabin to finish up the last details of the plan.

Niles had chatted with the owner at the grocery store, and met up with a few of the locals who were doing their last minute shopping. By the time he got back on the road to the cabin, the delivery truck was long gone and Niles went on his way, blissfully unaware of the surprise that awaited him.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called when he came through the cabin door. _Man, I love the sound of that!_

"I'll be right out." CC called from the room, and it wasn't two minutes before she joined him in the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"So, is the plan ready?" Niles asked, trying to keep the desperate air of curiosity out of his voice.

"Almost there. About another hour, and all will be set. I'll finish up after lunch and then we can hang out this afternoon. I thought we could go for a walk in the woods. It's really quite warm today, and the forest looks so inviting."

"That's a great idea. Have you been outside already?"

"Why do you ask?" CC asked evading the question.

"Well, how do you know it's warm outside?"

"Oh yeah, I went on the porch a bit after you left. The sun was just so inviting." Of course, Niles didn't buy it, but he was pretty sure it was something related to the infamous plan of hers, so he let it slide. He set out a light lunch of mixed salad with roasted red pepper soup that they enjoyed at the breakfast bar.

When the dishes had been cleaned and put away, CC went back into the room to finish up the last of the details of her big surprise. Niles went up to the loft and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled out the big manila envelope he went over the papers again to make sure everything was there. _I hope she likes my gift. Knowing her, this could go either way._ Taking one last look, he carefully put the envelope away and went to stoke the fire so they would be ready for their walk.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…

A/N: Well gang…the holidays have come and gone…but here's my and Ichbin's little Christmas/Hanukkah story. It's a different take on what happens after Max, Grace and CC got stuck in the snow. We did this a little differently than our usual stories…I'd do a section and then toss it to her, then she'd write some and toss it back. Let us know what you think - D

**Home for the Holidays**

**Chapter 9**

"I love the smell of pine trees." CC said, giving Niles' hand a squeeze. She then burst into laughter.

"What's so funny, CC?" Niles asked.

"I just had a thought, that if we had some lemons, the forest would smell like you do most days at the mansion: Pinesol!" CC doubled over. Niles had to laugh with her, but he was a bit peeved at her joke. Scooping a handful of snow, he quickly threw it in her face as payback for her joke.

"Hey!" she shouted, returning the volley. Niles got more snow, and CC ducked, running away from him. He chased her and grabbed at her middle, losing his footing at the same time, sending them both tumbling into the snow. They rolled around, laughing and tickling, until CC cried, "Uncle!"

Niles looked down into the eyes he loved so much. "God, CC you're so beautiful."

"Yeah, right, all pink cheeked from the chill and wearing this silly winter cap you insisted on?"

Niles smiled down at her. "More so because of it, you look so…natural, so…"

"Happy?" CC touched his face lightly. Niles raised his eyebrows hopeful that she'd continue. "I am, Niles…happier than I've ever been." _Why hasn't he kissed me?_

As if he could hear her thoughts Niles lowered his lips to hers in a warm and loving kiss. "You make me happy, CC. I want you to know that. I can't remember a time when I've been as happy as I have this past week. I love you."

"I love you, too, Niles. Now, can we get up, my ass is frozen." CC smiled at him. Niles stood and helped CC to her feet. "It's really beautiful here, Niles. I'm so glad you shared it with me. Should we head back now? It's getting dark."

Niles took her hand in his. "Are you afraid of the dark, Babs?"

"Not with my big, strong Butler Boy here to protect me." CC leaned her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly Niles spun her tightly into his arms. "What if it's the dark and insidious Bell Boy that you should fear?"

"Well then, I suppose I'm in trouble." CC offered simply.

Niles smiled. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm in love with the dark and insidious Bell Boy," CC said as easily as if she'd said it all her life. Niles couldn't help but just stare at her. "Now would be a good time for you to kiss me, Niles."

"Yes, ma'am." Niles captured her lips in a tender kiss, just as the snow started to fall.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

When they returned to the cabin, Niles whipped up a light dinner since tomorrow would be a day of feasting. They ate in companionable silence talking about the woods and the wonderful time they were having at the cabin. "Niles…" CC started as they put the last of the dished in the cabinets. "Are you ready for your present?"

Niles grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his chest. "Are you going to put a bow on and let me unwrap you?"

CC playfully smacked his arm. "No…well, not right away." They shared a light laugh. "I meant your big present."

"The infamous plan?" He asked and she nodded her answer. "Well," Niles sighed feigning indifference, "I suppose since you put so much work into it, I could take the time to have a look."

CC pulled out of his arms. "Well, if you don't want it…" she turned away, "I wouldn't want to force it on you."

"No, no…I'm kidding, it's been driving me crazy all week." Niles slipped his arms around her again. "Where do I go?"

CC grabbed his hand and pulled him to the sofa. "Sit here first." Niles did as instructed as CC moved to the tree and got the first of his gifts. "Ok, open this one first." She handed him the box

Niles lifted the item out of the box with great delicacy. "Uhm…a royal blue Speedo?" Niles didn't know how to react. CC spent so much time on this grand plan and these gifts; he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"You don't remember?" CC asked. Niles shook his head apologetically. "The first summer I worked for Maxwell. We had that big backers' party at the club?" CC raised her eyebrows hoping she'd jogged him memory.

Niles' eyes grew wide. "Dear God! This is the Speedo?" CC grinned. "I do remember. I'd gone into change and you stole all my clothes and my trunks and this was all you'd left me to put on."

"I liked the option you chose much better." CC winked when she saw him blush.

"I'd hardly call two lounge cushions an option, but I'm glad I could bring a smile to your face, even then." Niles shook his head and she kissed him lightly.

"Ok, now I want you to open this one." Again CC handed him a small box. This one contained a bushy fake mustache.

Niles nearly burst into laughter. "Was my mustache really this horrid?"

"Oh, it was worse." CC joined his laughter.

Niles narrowed his eyes. "How so?"

"It hid your sexy lips." CC took those lips in a warm kiss. "Here, this one is next."

He shook the Christmas gift bag a bit but it didn't give much away. "It's pretty light."

"Careful, it's delicate." CC warned him lightly.

Pulling the tissue aside, he reached in and when he saw the item, he laughed wholeheartedly. "You actually kept this?"

CC took it from his hand, "Of course, it was the first gift you ever gave me. You remember it don't you?"

Niles looked as she walked over to the tree. "Of course I remember. Maxwell had just given you the Executive Vice-President title, and your reputation in the Broadway circles was becoming vicious. I was walking by this pet store and when I saw it, I couldn't resist. Obviously, the space under the pug was supposed to be for the name of the pet … but I knew you would get a kick out of me giving you a "Bitch of Broadway" tree ornament."

"Niles, would you come here?" CC motioned for him to join her at the tree. When he reached her side, she continued, "Every Christmas, I've taken it out of the box it came in to look at it. This is the first year I actually have a tree to hang it on. Would you hang it with me?"

Niles nodded. Putting his hand on hers, they hung the ornament on the middle branch of the tree. Niles was starting to get an idea of why CC's plan had taken so much time to put together. Swept up in the emotion that her mementos were creating in him, Niles took her in his arms, "Oh CC, this is wonderful. Thank you for giving me these gifts.

"We're far from done, Butler Boy, so don't go all mushy on me yet!" She handed him another present, "This one requires your participation."

Niles arched an eyebrow, "More than just opening it?" He lifted the lid and saw the T-shirt. "What? Oh my lord, really?" As he pulled out the T-shirt that he wore the day they had been snowed in at the Fines, something dropped out and he caught it just in the nick of time. "Bob Seger?" Niles questioned and then looked at her with comprehension. "Oh…you want a show?" He smiled when she nodded eagerly, grabbing the CD for him and putting it in the stereo.

"Do you know how many nights I've dreamt about that little old time rock and roll dance of yours?" CC said, coming up behind him. "Man, you looked so good."

"You know, if I put the shirt on, you won't get the full benefit…if I remember correctly, it goes down almost to my knees."

A shadow of disappointment crossed CC's eyes, "That's right," she said pensively. Quickly shrugging it off, she continued, "Actually, you know what? Let's skip the show for right now. The more I think about it, the more I know that if you dance for me right now, we'll never get to the rest of the presents. There are still a few more before we get to the big one and I can't wait that much longer…so here, open this now."

Niles eyed the package carefully. He had to admit, these were very creative and rather fun little gifts, but it was a little disconcerting not knowing what would be next. "The bottle or the envelope first?" He asked her.

"The envelope, I guess." CC smiled waiting for his reaction.

Niles opened the envelope and pulled out a pamphlet for the Billy Ray Cyrus kissing contest. "Dear God, where did you get this?"

"Never mind, do you remember what that simple little contest caused?" CC leaned in and rubbed noses.

Niles grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. "I remember you grabbing me in the office and kissing me with abandon." Then he feigned disappointment. "Because you thought I was Max."

CC playfully smacked his chest. "Don't be stupid, Niles. There is no way, eyes closed or otherwise that I could mistake you for Maxwell."

"Really?" Niles met her eyes.

"He's too tall, you're lips are right where I need them to be." She leaned straight into him and brushed her lips to his. "And you were wearing a suit coat, I grabbed your shoulder and tie, he was in just the vest. And there is no way his lips are as full and soft as yours." CC winked as she noticed his cheeks redden slightly. "Ok…pull out the bottle."

"Yes, Ma'am." Niles winked and slowly lifted out the bottle of Johnny Walker Black. "Now we're talking. I could never forget that night. God, I'm still surprised I held it together. I mean after the episode in the office and my…well you know in the kitchen…that kiss nearly killed me."

"I'm all over that, Baby." CC tossed at him in a deep throaty growl. "I had never felt a kiss like that…I have to say Niles," CC leaned in very close. "If I hadn't relieved myself earlier…that kiss would have done it."

Their breathing was becoming ragged and shallow. "CC…we'd better finish up with your surprise quickly…"

CC grabbed his head with her hands and crushed her lips to his. When they both came up for air, she looked at him with a devilish smile, "That will have to tide you over for a bit. I've worked too hard on this plan for us to rush through it." Kissing him again, must more chastely this time, she added, "but don't worry, we'll get back to this soon." CC took his hand in hers and led him lovingly to the sofa. "We need to sit down for this part; it won't be easy for either of us." They sat side by side on the sofa and CC handed him the next gift to open.

Niles pulled out the box of hair dye and at first a small smile crept across his face. "Is this from when I had to be your slave?" He glanced sideways at her. CC shook her head and sadness filled her eyes. Niles looked back at the box and saw the color was black. "Oh…I guess not."

"I have never been so scared in all my life. I knew then that I would miss you…but not just miss you…do you understand?" CC looked at him hopefully. "I couldn't imagine what my days would be like without you in them. And more importantly, I didn't want to imagine it." CC couldn't help but chew on her bottom lip.

"Now, now…" Niles pulled her into him, dropping the box to the coffee table. "It's alright, I'm here, CC, and I'm fine."

CC caressed his handsome face. "I know that…now. But I didn't know it then. I swore I'd tell you how much you meant to me then, but, well, one thing led to another and eventually we were back in our old habits."

"Ok, enough sadness, it's Christmas…and I want my big surprise." Niles smiled at her and raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"I know, Niles. And I promise I'll give it to you in just a few seconds, but I need you to understand. That night, when I was stuck in the snow…I had all those same feelings. I thought I'd never see you again, and even though you would've been safe and alive…I knew I'd have missed you. Somehow wherever I ended up, I would have missed you."

CC swallowed the tears she feared would fall. "So, I decided that if by some small chance we made it out of there alive, that I'd tell you how much you mean to me. How the day you had your heart attack was the worst day of my life. How I look forward to every pot shot and zinger you toss at me just so I can see the twinkle in your eye when you do." CC stood up and pulled him up to face her.

"That ridiculous box of hair dye is like an odd tether, tying our experiences together. A silly but sullen reminder that life is precious and shouldn't be taken for granted or wasted." CC cupped his warm face in her hands. "I love you, Niles, I don't ever want you to forget it. And I promise no matter how angry you make me, or how much you drive me crazy, I will never let another day go by when I don't tell you."

Niles wrapped her in a tender hug, "Oh CC, I love you too." Taking her head in his hands, he gently kissed her and looked straight into her eyes to assure her. "I promised that day that I would never take life for granted again. I wanted to tell you then, how I felt, but when you walked into the room, it was too much for me, I chickened out, and then I pulled that ridiculous prank." Niles hung his head in shame at that, then shook it off and continued, "and then, well, it has been one of the hardest years of my life. The one good thing though, is that I've focused on taking care of my health, and making sure that when I did have the courage, and if I was lucky enough for you to return my feelings," He paused and looked deep into her eyes. When she returned his smile, he dropped his voice and said huskily, "My heart would be strong enough to enjoy it." Again, they lost themselves in a kiss, and it was CC who had to break them apart.

"Niles…"

"CC," Niles interrupted in a ragged voice, "either show me the present now, or I'm taking you to bed."

CC chuckled at his choice of words, "Funny you should say that…"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…

A/N: Well gang…the holidays have come and gone…but here's my and Ichbin's little Christmas/Hanukkah story. It's a different take on what happens after Max, Grace and CC got stuck in the snow. We did this a little differently than our usual stories…I'd do a section and then toss it to her, then she'd write some and toss it back. Let us know what you think - D

**Home for the Holidays**

**Chapter 10**

CC took his hand and led him to the door of the master bedroom. "So, does this mean you've chosen the second option?" Niles chided.

"Just open the door, Dust Buster." CC glared playfully. Niles opened the bedroom door and a slight gasp escaped his mouth. "Do you like it?" CC asked as Niles stepped into the room. "Niles?"

Niles didn't respond, he just took in the sight before him. A few feet up and to his left there was an Amish High Boy dresser in a dark stained cherry that matched the low dresser which sat against the wall to his right. Across from the low dresser was a large antique mahogany sleigh bed, framed on either side with matching night tables.

"You were the lady Mike called about?" Niles turned to face her. "I've wanted that bed for years, but I just never managed to save enough to buy it."

CC smiled softly at him. "The minute I saw it I thought of you."

To his far right, in front of the window seat, there was a small occasional table in the same cherry as the dressers. The entire room was bathed in a soft golden light coming from the night table lamps and the setting sun through the bay window.

CC had dressed the room is heavy green and burgundy fabrics with small hints of gold throughout. The quilt she'd purchased from Sally was lovingly draped over the foot of the bed. There were bits and pieces from their lives together placed perfectly around the room.

Niles turned slightly to look at her with an odd expression gracing his handsome features. "Oh, God, Niles…please say something." CC panicked from still just outside the room.

"You did all this…for me?" Niles was visibly touched. "No one…how did you know? The colors, the fabrics…the bed?"

CC felt the tears filling her eyes as Niles swept her up into his arms.

"Niles!" CC yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you over the threshold." Niles stepped easily back into the room. "CC," he looked into her eyes. "Thank you…it's perfect, but you have to tell me how…"

"Niles…" CC touched his lips with her fingers stopping him. "Put me down and I'll explain everything." He did as she asked. "You see these suspenders?" CC showed him the pair of suspenders that hung over the door knob to the adjoining bath. Niles smiled, signaling that he did. "I love it when you wear them, they are so sexy."

"CC…" Niles blushed.

"It's true." She touched his cheek. "And over here, on your night stand is the ceramic tissue box you made me at Paint Your Pottery."

"I can't believe you kept that…" Niles laughed lightly.

CC took his hand and kissed his palm. "You made it just for me. Even though we hit a bit of a snag for a while afterward."

"And what's with the framed poker chip?" Niles asked lifting it from the top of the High Boy.

CC rested her head on his shoulder. "Am I a good witch or a bad witch?"

Niles put the frame back in place and kissed her head. "You are an amazing little witch." Niles moved to the recognizable red box on the low dresser across from the bed. "Now…these I definitely remember." He lifted the top off the box and raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Fran's special cookies."

"Not that I think we'll need them. I just thought it was an important memento." CC joined him at the dresser. "Do you remember this night?" CC showed him the framed photo of them that was taken at the Broadway Guild Banquet.

"Of course," Niles smirked. "That was the night you paid me to escort you to the banquet."

"And the night you tore up the check. I love dancing with you, Niles." CC wrapped her arms around him. "It's hard to imagine ever dancing with anyone else."

Niles kissed her lightly. "I'm ok with that. Well, except maybe your father…once…for a special occasion." He looked deeply into her eyes trying to gage her reaction to the not so subtle hint.

"Well, maybe…someday…for a special occasion." As he leaned in to kiss her again he caught the sight of something on the nightstand just behind her.

"CC," Niles stepped around her. "What's this?" He lifted the handkerchief from where it had so lovingly been placed.

CC sighed. "That was my lifeline." She moved to join him and took the hanky from his hand. "Remember when Max, Gracie and I left for Boston?" Niles face grew dark at the idea he really could have lost her, them. "Well, you sprayed your hanky with lemon pledge and gave it to me." CC lifted the hanky to her nose. "It kept me going in the back seat of that car. That if the worst happened, I'd go to my grave knowing you cared enough…"

Niles stopped her. "No more tears. No more sadness over almosts or could've beens. We're here now, together, and unless I'm sorely mistaken, that's not going to change." Niles kissed her soft lips but she pulled away just slightly.

"I'm almost finished, Niles." CC looked up into his shimmering azure eyes. "All of these bits and pieces, symbols of small and stolen moments, are just part of the gift. Even this room and everything in it, just part…" CC paused to collect her thoughts.

"CC, I don't think I understand…" Niles was a little concerned at her serious tone.

CC shook her head and smiled up at him again. "There's no simple way to put it. So, as tacky as it is…well…here."

CC handed him a small black box. "Are you proposing? Because as modern a man as I am…I still think that should be my job…"

"Niles…" CC gave him a half serious half playful glare.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Niles opened the box to find a 14 carat gold heart shaped key ring. "A key ring?"

"Read what it says, Niles." CC whispered.

Niles looked down at the inscription. "CC's heart?" His eyes made their way back to hers.

"I love you, Niles, so I'm giving you my heart. It's hardly been used and although it's been pretty hard in the past, I have a feeling it's easily broken. So please, be very careful with it." CC had to break away from his gaze.

"There is no gift more precious to me, and I'll guard it with my very life." Niles pulled her tightly to him. "I love you, CC. Thank you for trusting me…with your heart." His lips met hers in a fate sealing kiss.

She brought her hands up to tangle in his hair, and he groaned as he pulled her into him. "CC, I want you so much." He trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck, loving the sighs that escaped her mouth as he did so.

"Niles…wait," CC lightly pushed on his chest.

"CC," he growled, trying to pull her back, "You're driving me crazy. I don't want to wait anymore."

"I know Niles, me either, but I just…give me two minutes, I promise, I'll be right back." CC ducked out of his grasp and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. A second later, her voice came muffled through the door, "You can light the candles while you wait, the matches are next to the picture from the Guild Awards."

Niles did just that, walking around looking at all the little touches she put in his, no their room. _She really loves me. If I had any doubts…_ Niles shook his head at the suspenders, and then picked them up smiling devilishly. _Well, she did say she found me sexy when I wore them._

When CC came back in the room, she found Niles standing next to the bay window. She came up quietly behind him, smiling when she saw he had put the suspenders on. Wrapping her arms around him, she leaned her cheek on his back. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Bringing his hand up to hold hers, he replied softly "I just never imagined anything like this, CC. I'm not a young man anymore, and I had pretty much given up that this room would hold any other memories for me than what might have been." He squeezed her hand slightly adding, "And now, you've given me your heart, made me happier than I've ever been, and I…" he turned to take her into his arms. Whatever he was going to say next flew from his mind at the sight of her. "My God, CC, you're …breathtaking."

CC hugged him and then walked back out of this embrace. Doing a little turn in front of him, so he could admire every angle of the delicate peignoir that she had picked out for this very special occasion, she lilted, "You like?"

"Woman," he growled, reaching out and grabbing her hand, he pulled her firmly against him, "like doesn't come close to what I'm feeling right now." He crushed his lips to hers, removing any possibility of further conversation. Sweeping her in his arms, he brought her to the bed.

She lay back against the pillows, draping the matching see-through lacy jacket around her. The silvery-blue negligee had a sweetheart neckline that barely contained her ample cleavage. It was form fitting to her waist, and then flared out a bit over her thigh. When she brought her right leg up a bit, it only enhanced her long, slender legs and Niles had to steel himself to not lose it right there.

"Hey, Butler Boy, you're breathing pretty hard. Sure you're ok?" CC asked, her joking tone hiding only a slight hint of concern in her voice.

"Your beauty takes my breath away," he answered simply, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. "So, you really think these suspenders are sexy?"

"Oh yeah," CC said, running her hand along one of them. "It shows off how much you've been working out." CC actually grabbed the one she had been playing with and pulled him to her, "and they are so useful too!" she smirked.

Niles groaned as her lips fused with his, eagerly opening his mouth so her tongue could mesh with his. CC brought her hands along both his suspenders and pushed them off his shoulders. She then made quick work of his buttons, needed to feel his hard chest beneath her hands. "Oh Niles, I love touching your body."

"I'm glad. I love it when you touch my body," Niles admitted easily. "Almost as much as I love touching yours." Slipping his hand in under the lacy jacket at her shoulder, he slowly pushed it down onto the bed. He let his thumbs lightly graze the sides of her breasts along the way, and felt himself twitch when she gasped.

"Niles, I know it's taken this long because of me, but I need you now. Make love to me, please"

"I live to serve, baby" Niles joked, and his eyes darkened with desire as he brought his lips to the hollow in her throat. CC grabbed at his belt, getting it unbuckled and reaching for his zipper. Niles stilled her hand with his, "Let me." He stood and quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing. Laying down fully next to her, he let his hands caress her belly, and murmured "Ok, now I get to unwrap you, right?" He kissed the top of her shoulder, bringing a hand up to cup her breast, "I love Christmas…I love you, CC".

"Oh Niles," CC moaned at his touch and at his declaration. "Your hands feel so good." She arched her back, pushing herself more fully against him, amazed at how much she wanted him.

Niles lifted himself up so he could reach one of her breasts with his mouth. Flicking the nipple with his tongue, he pinched the other one at the same time. "Yes, that's so good," CC whimpered.

"As much as I love seeing you in this," Niles touched the fabric at her thigh, "I really prefer you in nothing at all." In one swift movement, he pulled the skimpy article of clothing over her head, tossing it aside.

"Stunning." The word fell from his lips as he thrust into her. "Absolutely stunning," Niles repeated, pulling out completely so that only his tip remained. "And tight," Niles pushed himself all the way in again, "So damn tight."

CC's senses were on overload. She didn't really understand how having sex with Niles was so different from that with the men she had been with before. "How is it sooo good when we do this? I mean …well, do you know what I mean?" She asked, almost sheepishly, raking her nails across his back as another powerful thrust took her breath away.

"It's more than sex, CC, it's because we love each other. Our hearts are in the mix. It's not just about pleasure, it's about sharing, caring, pleasing and being pleased," Niles explained with every stroke.

"My goal is not to cum, but to cum with you. Watching you cum is, well, it's… oh God, it's …"

"Niles, I'm…that's…keep talking baby…you're…"

"CC, please tell me, that I've succeeded…in bringing you… oh God…I'm… baby?"

"I'm so, oh…just a little," CC's breath caught in her throat. "Oooohhh yeah, right….Niiillless!" CC cried his name, hearing him do the same as they both crested over the wave together.

They lay there entwined in each other's arms for some time as their minds and bodies recovered. Both still amazed that even after a week of making love together that this was somehow still so powerful, so different, so…special. Niles pulled CC into his side and kissed her hair. "This is my favorite part, you know, just holding you in my arms."

CC rolled in closely and stroked the scant hair on his chest. "Oh Niles…" She kissed his chin. "You're so full of crap."

Niles pulled back a bit in shock. "What!" He looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"Niles," CC positioned herself on top of him and crossed her arms over his chest to look down into his face. "I love you, more than anything. And I adore the feeling of being in your arms, or waking up with you spooned in behind me, and your arm draped over my hip. But there is nothing in this world that will ever compare to the incredible sensation that courses through me when we finally reach that peak together. You are the sweetest man alive for saying it, but really, you know as well as I do, nothing beats a great orgasm."

Sighing Niles looked up into her eyes. "You know, Babcock, you never cease to amaze me." Niles rested his hands on her rear and pulled her center against his burgeoning member.

"Hmmmm, and you never cease to amaze me, Niles. How do you manage it?" CC leaned down and nipped at the skin along his jaw.

"You mean…rising to the occasion?" Niles smirked at her.

CC released her sultry laugh. "I suppose so, yes."

"Well, that laugh definitely helps." Niles growled at her.

CC laughed again. "I always wondered about that."

"Why do you think I was never without my feather duster?" Niles tucked his arms behind his head and CC carefully placed one of her hands on each of Niles' forearms and ground her hips against him.

Niles groaned at the pressure she was putting on him. "CC, don't tease me." He put on his very best puppy dog face.

"Of course not, Niles," CC cooed and deftly slipped herself down onto him, pulling a strained hiss from his lips. "Dear God, woman."

"Don't worry, Niles…it won't take me long, I love being on top." CC gazed down at him with hooded eyes and moaned. "Mmmm, so good."

"You just like being in control, being in charge." Niles lifted his hips driving himself deeper into her as she continued her rocking motion.

CC's breathing was rough and shallow. "Oh Niles, you know me so well." Her pace quickened as she felt the tingle rising up from her thighs to her core. "So close, baby, you feel amazing."

"That's it, Love, I want to feel you cum. I love the way you tighten around me, those little spasms drive me wild." Niles whispered softly in her ear, urging her on, as she leaned down to put more pressure in just the right spot.

"Oh, yeah, Niles…tell me how it feels." CC panted back at him, nearing her edge. "So, close, Baby…you feel so good." CC moaned and with one last grunt and push forward Niles felt her tighten around him and her body stiffened.

"That's it, CC, let go…" Niles kissed her through her release and flipped her to her back to continue their lovemaking.

Niles continued with the steady pace CC started as she locked her legs around his back. "Oh yeah, harder, Niles…oh God yes…" CC had barely come down from her last climax before she was climbing that mountain again. "I'm so…close…how can you…oooooooooohhh yeah."

"I love you, CC…" Niles whispered softly against her throat. "I love making you cum…" Niles kissed the taught skin just beneath her ear.

"Oh, Niles…" CC moaned and threw her head back as she came hard pulling Niles with her as he to moaned out her name.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…

A/N: Well gang…the holidays have come and gone…but here's my and Ichbin's little Christmas/Hanukkah story. It's a different take on what happens after Max, Grace and CC got stuck in the snow. We did this a little differently than our usual stories…I'd do a section and then toss it to her, and then she'd write some and toss it back. Let us know what you think - D

**Home for the Holidays**

**Chapter 11**

The first rays of sunlight drifted in through the window the next time CC opened her eyes. She slowly stretched her arms out as she rolled on her back. "Niles?" she asked out loud, realizing that he was not beside her. "Niles?!"

"I'll be right there," she heard his voice coming from outside the room. True to his word, Niles came in a few moments later with a breakfast tray. "Oh Niles, breakfast in bed?"

"Merry Christmas, CC" Niles offered as he placed the tray in front of her.

"Merry Christmas, Niles" CC gave him a kiss as he scooted in beside her. "Oooh, croissants."

Niles had made them a light continental breakfast when he had gotten up to put the turkey in the oven. He had his whole Christmas feast all planned out, and pigging out on breakfast was not part of the plan.

CC moved the tray to the floor when they were finished and snuggled in against his chest. "Thank you, that was delicious."

"You're very welcome." Niles rubbed his hand along her arm softly, "CC?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to thank you again for last night. This room is amazing. All the little thoughts and memories, I really had no idea how much our lives had overlapped through the years on any level other than hurt and insult. And this," he held out the heart-shaped key chain, "and what it represents, is just…well, I'm touched, and happy, so very happy." Niles gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you, Niles. I'm not sure exactly what that means or how to show it, but it seems that I have succeeded."

"Oh you have, darling, you have." Niles held her tightly against him. "Now…do you want to open your present?"

"My present?" CC's eyes twinkled, "I was so excited about yours I… well, of course I want to open it!" CC held out her hands.

Niles reached under the pillow, smiling at her enthusiasm, and handed her a large envelope with a big red bow on it. CC looked at him quizzically. "I'm really curious." She removed the bow and opened the envelope. Reaching in carefully, she pulled out a bunch of papers. "What is this Niles?"

"Read them," he said simply.

CC laid the papers before her and started reading. The words "Deed", "Transfer", "Property Details" jumped out at her and a short minute later she exclaimed "You're giving me the cabin!?"

Niles wasn't sure if she was happy, mad, or just in shock. "Yes." He paused, trying to gage her reaction, "Merry Christmas CC."

"But Niles, why? This is your place, you designed the kitchen, you … and I did this room, for you…and … why?" CC was thoroughly confused.

"All you talked about before and since we got here was this big plan, this surprise that you had for me. You were so excited about it, so sure it would blow me away, and I wanted to be able to give you something just as magnificent for our first Christmas together too." Niles gave her a warm smile, "I couldn't get you a sweater, or some jewelry, it just didn't work for me. I wanted to give you something so you would know how much you mean to me, how much I truly love you and want to be with you CC. This cabin, it's the only thing of value I've got. It doesn't mean nearly as much to me as you do, but in terms of symbols, you'll know every time you come here that, without a doubt, Niles Andrew Brightmore loves Chastity Claire Babcock."

Tears had been flowing softly down her cheeks the entire time Niles explained his reasons, "Oh Niles," she breathed softly, reaching over for a tissue. She had just wiped her tears when something hit her "Brightmore?" She questioned. Her eyes widened even more when she sputtered out, "Chastity Claire?"

Niles impish grin crossed his face. "Did you really believe that I had no idea what CC stood for?"

"Well, yeah!" CC looked at him in complete shock. "I mean…I realized a long time ago that I was definitely no Chastity…but I didn't much feel like a Claire either, so what with the tradition in my family…my mother BB and my cousin GG, and there are others. I was glad I could just hide behind the CC…sounded better for business anyway." CC explained her reasons but continued. "But that doesn't explain how you knew? Even Maxwell doesn't know."

"Think about it, Love…" Niles kissed her nose. "Who knows that would have told me?"

CC thought for a second. "No one…my family and Sara, and she wouldn't have told you. She knew how I felt about it."

"You told me." Niles confessed.

CC stared at him as the confused frown met her face. "I think I'd have remembered that."

"Not in the condition you were in at the time." Niles smirked.

CC smacked him playfully. "Spill it, Hazel."

"Not if you're going to call me names…" Niles started to remove himself from the bed.

CC grabbed his arm and practically begged. "Come on, Niles…please?" She batted her eyes at him.

"Oh I can't refuse you when you beg." Niles winked and snuggled close to her again. "It was that night when you were trapped in the wine cellar with Fran. How much do you remember after Fran left you behind?"

CC's eyes left his as she tried to remember. "Not much. I think I finished at least one more bottle of wine. What happened, Niles?"

"When Fran finally told me where you were I went down to let you out. You had…fallen asleep on the stairs." Niles started.

"You mean passed out." CC looked away again.

"Well, anyway, I carried you upstairs and put you into the limo to drive you home. When I laid you in your bed you giggled and said, 'thank you Daddy'. I answered, 'you're welcome, CC', and then you said, 'silly Daddy, call me Chastity Claire."

CC smiled softly. "He was the only person who I wanted to call me Chastity Claire. He preferred Kitten."

"And what do you want me to call you?" Niles kissed her just behind her ear.

CC leaned into him. "Mmmmm. Well, I love the way CC rolls off your lips, but I prefer it when you call me…" she stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute…you haven't explained Brightmore, yet."

"What's to explain? That's my last name." Niles dropped flatly.

CC looked at him and knew there was more to it than he was letting on. "Niles…I love you…and if I'm ever to share that name…" Niles' eyebrows shot up and his whole face brightened. "I'm going to have to understand why it bothers you."

Niles sighed. "Do you mean you'd really be willing to share it…someday?" He asked her, his hopefulness quite evident. CC smiled and nodded. "Well, when I was rather young and at school, I was defending Maxwell to some bully. The Headmaster came up and grabbed me by the collar. 'Mr. Brightmore, you are to behave in a manner to which this school has outlined for its students, and not like the rabble who clean their floors.'" Niles looked away and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Oh, Honey, I'm sorry." CC leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Doctor Faraday didn't know anything about me. But one or two of the other boys did. By the next day…I was Niles Brightfloor. Luckily, it was the following year that Mr. Sheffield Sr. sent Maxwell and me to Eton. I just stopped using my last name after that."

"I like it. And I'll be proud to share it one day, should that occasion ever come up." CC smiled coyly. "What would you like me to call you?"

Niles pulled her tightly to him. "I'm rather partial to Butler Boy, actually. I've always really thought of it more as a term of endearment rather than a slur."

"Well," CC cooed as she started toying with the hair on his chest. "Butler Boy it is. So…how will you serve me now?"

Niles kissed her quickly, "As delicious as that sounds, I still want to talk about the gift I gave you."

"You're not serious, Niles." CC pulled back from him slightly. "I can't take your cabin."

Niles boyish grin slipped quickly across his face. "You didn't read the fine print."

"Fine print!" CC pulled back quickly. "What do you mean fine print?" Niles waggled his eyebrows. "Show me, Niles…now." CC had that Bitch of Broadway tone in her voice although the look in her eyes was mischievous and sexy.

"Here, where Sam put the little red sticker." Niles pointed to the short paragraph and CC read it aloud.

"It is understood that the property in question, 'The Homestead', will transfer to CC Babcock only on the day of her marriage to Niles Andrew Brightmore." CC gasped lightly and continued. "She must remain married to him for as long as he can make her happy. She must agree to be showered with his undying love and affection everyday for the rest of her life. She must do her best to love him in return, no matter how many mistakes he makes, of which he is certain there will be many. Finally, she must agree to share his name, in silence, if she prefers; and share her life, hopes and dreams until he drives her insane, or they are separated by death." Her tears were freely flowing, and as her eyes met with his again he held the open box out to her.

"Well?"

CC looked at the beautiful ring set he held out to her. "They're beautiful, Niles. Are they antiques?"

"They were my grandparent's rings. Platinum bands, and a two carat ice blue diamond." Niles still waited. "CC…will you marry me?"

CC took a deep breath in attempt to calm her nerves. "On one condition, Niles."

Niles smirked. "Fine print, huh?"

"Yeah…You have to promise all those things too and promise that you'll always call me…Love."

Niles kissed her nose. "I give you my word, my heart and my soul, Love. I will."

"Well, then, Butler Boy, put that ring on my finger and make love to me…I'm an engaged woman!"

Niles took her left hand and was about to slip the ring on her finger when he stopped. "Wait, I just want to check something."

"What is it, Niles?" CC asked with slight trepidation.

"Well, I don't have to call you Love all the time right? I mean, I can still call you CC?" CC grinned and nodded. "And when we throw insults, I can still call you Babs, Babcock, CaCa, and Witch, right?" CC broke into a smile and chuckled lightly. Niles gently slipped the engagement ring onto her finger and then leaned in to capture her lips. Passionately lifting her on top of him, he looked up at her as she helped him get his pajama pants out of the way and then she lowered herself onto him. Sucking in his breath, she bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Woman," he growled.

"Oh yeah, Butler Boy, you can call me that too."

**XOXOXOXOX**

Niles and CC were standing in the foyer as Fran, Max and the kids walked back through the door. Fran stepped into Niles' arms and exclaimed, "Oh Niles, I missed you!" Hugging him closely again, she continued, "We had such an amazing time. Maxwell took us on this boat tour and we went to this little island…" Niles listened politely to her story, smiling at how excited she could get about the littlest details.

The kids had gotten their coats put away, grabbed their bags, and all three made quick excuses to head up to their rooms upon hearing Fran launch into the description of the dinner menu on one of the day trips they had taken. "The shrimp was amazing Niles. And then we had…"

Maxwell knew they could be in for a long conversation and expertly interrupted his wife. "Why don't we go in the kitchen, ay? That way we can talk over ice-cream."

"You know me so well, honey!" Fran said, rubbing noses with him. Looking back at Niles, she asked him as she put her coat in the closet, "So, Scarecrow...whacha do with all your time off?"

"Oh, you know..." Niles started as he and CC shared a knowing glance and turned to head leave. "I got engaged to the woman of my dreams."

Fran blinked back her shock, missing the hook and dropping her coat on the floor instead of the closet. "What! Who!" She called as Max looked on in shock as well.

Waving her ringed finger back over her head CC called. "That would be me!" Then she turned to Niles and said, "I thought they were nightmares..."

"Well, that was before I knew you were really a woman..." Niles threw back at her, putting his arm at her waist as they walked towards the kitchen.


End file.
